I Cant Live Without You
by gemini1200
Summary: Rose finds that she can't do it any more, she wants a new mentor, but when things go wrong and she has to make a choise, what will she do. will their love be stonge enough and Dimitri is not always in control of his emotions. Please R R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of banging, when I released it was someone knocking on my door. I sighed " I'm coming, this better be good, its 5,00 in the morning," when I slowly open the door it was the dorm monitor.

"I'm sorry to wake you but, this was just delivered to us and he said it was important" I raised my eyebrows at her, and she handed me a letter,

"Who sent it?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"Why don't you read it and find out" with that she turned and walked way, Okay whatever. I closed the door and went to sit on my bed, I slowly open the letter.

_Rose,_

_I just wanted to tell you that your training starts again today, I know it been a few more days then expected, but with everything that's happened you can understand why._

_I expect to see you in the gym at 6.00am and not a minute later._

Dimitri.

What 6.00? That was just plain mean, I lay back down on the my bed, it had been almost two weeks since we stopped the training session, since we came back from Spokane. Just thinking about it brought back all the imagines of Mason, the look on his face, the sound of his neck snapping.

I had to stop thinking about it or I would end up crying again, I gathered myself together and went for a quick shower, as I only had 45 minutes before I have to meet Dimitri.

Over the last to week I haven't really seen Dimitri, and the last time I did he more or less told me that he loved me and then kissed me. I remember my heart thumping hard as he pulled away and walk out of the gym, that was a week ago,

I didn't know what to think I know he feels for me like I do for him, but like he said before, we can't be together because of Lissa, my best friend. Both me and Dimitri were going to be her guardians and if we became closer to each other then we would want to protect each other more then her, and we cart do that. She's my best friend, and a Moroi, which differently means _she came first_.

When I got out of the shower I pulled on some old grey sweats and a black tank top, Grabbed my bag and left my room.

The sun was still up so everyone was still in bed and won't be getting up for at least an hour or so, so I walked to the gym everything was still and quiet, but it didn't bother me, I was to busy enjoying the sun on my skin.

I got to the gym and to my surprise it was empty, I look at my watch, it was 6.00 and he was not here. _Well this sucks_ I thought to myself, he tells me to be on time and now he's late.

I dumped my bag by the wall and started to warm up, 5minutes later he still wasn't here. I started to wonder if something had happened but then pushed the thought away, he probably just got held up. I figured I would do my running, he normally tells me to anyway, at least I can get it out the way.

I left the gym and headed for the track to start my 4 mile run, he got me to do this everyday and it was easy, but as I hadn't done it for almost two weeks I wasn't as fast as I used to be, I'll have to work on it again.

As I got the end of my run I clapsed on to the ground and just lay there trying to control my breathing, and I watch the sun set, it was beautiful, the sky was covered in reds and oranges.

As I lay there I heard the door to the gym open I glanced over just in time to see Dimitri walk in.

Well if he wanted me, he'll just have to look, I'm not getting up. I told myself.

I guess he released I wasn't in there as a few minutes later the door opened again, and he came back out, and looked around.

"Rose", he shouted, I guess he found me. I didn't really acknowledge him, he said my name again but this time he was closer to me.

"Rose, what are you doing? didn't you hear me calling you?" he was still walking forward and stopped a few feet from me.

"Nice to see you to comrade" I looked up at him he didn't seem impressed, but whatever, I didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry I got held up with Stan, he needed help with some stuff" he did look kinda sorry but I was in a bad mood with him.

"Whatever" okay that was a bit mean,

"Come on Rose that's not far" I stood and looked at him. He looked at me as if he was going to say something but changed his mind.

"I know, but I was very rudely awakened at 5 am because you wanted to see me, so I'm very sorry if I'm not in a good mood." I took a step forward "and I've been running laps for the last half hour waiting for you".

"Well good, I guess we can go straight into sparing then" he had his business face on which showed no emotion or anything.

"Sorry comrade, but I have to go, I've got class." I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Roza…don't be like that, I'm sorry it couldn't have been helped" when he said my Russian name it always made my heart jump.

"Dimitri, I know but I have to go, ill see you after class, okay"

"Okay" he released my arm and I turned and walked away without a backward glance. I know I was being silly, but he didn't say anything and left me to help Stan of all people, the person in this school that I really don't like.

I walked back to my room to get ready for breakfast, I got changed and brushed my hair and things, before going to meet Lissa in the commons. When I got there her and Christian where already sat at the table so I quickly grabbed some toast and went to join them.

"Hey Rose, are you okay? You look like you want to hit something!" she's good she always knows when I'm pissed off. But I didn't think I was pissed off enough to show it.

"I'm good, just a little annoyed at Dimitri. That's all" Lissa still didn't know about Dimitri and me, well about how we feel about each other anyway.

"Not that I care or anything but what did he do" he paused, thinking about something. "I can set him on fire if you want" he said with a huge grin on his face "ow" Lissa just hit him on the arm.

"Em, no thanks, it's just that he got me up at 5.00 today and then didn't bother coming to practice, I waited for ages, then when he did show up, he said he was held up helping Stan, of all people." Okay, I know I sound like a bitchy little brat but I didn't care.

Christian giggled " Someone please pass me the tissues"

"Shut up Christian" I snapped back at him.

"Good come back there, you got me good on that one" and they burst out laughing.

"Don't push it Christian I'm not in the mood." Now I was even more pissed off at myself as well as him.

"Will you two stop it now!" Lissa shouted at us, and we both become silent, she wasn't one for shouting but she did it.

"Sorry Lissa" we both said looking at her in shock. I've known her for most of my life she been my best friend since kindergarten, and believe me it took a lot to make her shout.

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again" she was calm and controlled again. "Come on we are going to be late for class." And with that we all got up and went to class.

The rest of the day went by as boring and uneventful as ever. I was so glad that class had finished for today that I almost forgot about Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I knew I was going to be in trouble with him, because of the way I was, I know we are going though some stuff together, but that doesn't give me a free pass to be rude to him, he is still my teacher.

I thought about not going to practice but I know that will just piss him off more and he would just come find me, and tell me I was acting like a child or whatever. So I slowly started to walk to the gym.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, I was to busy thinking about Dimitri and how much I loved being with him, I was annoyed at myself for upsetting him and being silly. So I had to tell him I was sorry.

As I walked in I he was sitting on the floor reading one of his books, he didn't say anything and for that matter he didn't even look up at me, okay he was still mad at me. I walked straight past him to the changing rooms, if he was going to be like that then so was I.

When I came out of the changing room he was stood in the middle of the mat staring at me. So I walked over but stopped before I got to the mat. So okay I couldn't be mad at him anymore, just looking into his eyes made me want to melt and throw myself in to his arms.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I was a total bitch, It wasn't your fault, I know that I was just having a bad day, I didn't mean to take it out on you" so I couldn't stop myself, it just came out.

"It's okay Rose, don't worry about it." He was so calm, how could he not be mad at me?

"No it's not, I was rude to you…"

"Rose…"

"I had no right to be…"

"Roza stop" he was stood right in front of me, and he cupped my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Roza its okay" he said in a whisper,

"But…"

"No, come on, it okay I forgive you if it will make you feel better, but there's no need, really" he moved his hand to brush my cheek.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned forward and kiss my forehead, my skin burned under his lips, I wanted more but I knew I couldn't it wouldn't be fair, so I pulled away,

He looked a little confused, I smiled at him,

"So is it time for me to kick your ass or what?" he smiled back at me,

"You can always try" and I did, I tried really hard, but as always, it was me picking my self off the floor. But I managed to get a few hits in every now and again.

I hated the way things were with us, I could tell by the way he looked at me, that he felt the same way, I hated not being able to kiss him or touch him, other then when fighting. I want to be able to wrap myself up in his arms and forget about everything.

At the end of the session he helped me off the floor again, but he didn't let go of me, I felt his thumb stroke circles on the back of my hand; I looked up and met his eyes, his deep dark brown eyes, which were full of lust, and left over passion from the fight.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, I couldn't help myself. I slid my hand up to the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. While his hand tangled up in my hair, and his other was holding the base of my back, I pulled myself closer to him.

It was like someone threw a bucket of water at me, as Lissa came to mind, and I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"We can't do this" I whispered as I tried to catch by breath. I stepped away from him,

"Roza I…" I didn't let him finish,

"I know" I tried not to look at him, "I have to go" and I turned and walked out, I can't believe I did it again, but I couldn't stay there, I wanted more and I couldn't have it.

I heard him call my name but he didn't come after me, which I was thankful for.

I more or less ran back to my room, I didn't want to see anyone I just wanted to be on my own. When I got there I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor, crying. Why was he doing this to me? He told me we could be together, I was getting used to it, then he has to go and kiss me again. I wanted so much to be able to kiss him and be with him, but we can't be because of Lissa.

Lissa is going to be my future, I'm going to be her guardian, and I won't risk her.

I didn't go to dinner I didn't feel like eating so I went for a shower, I felt good having the hot water hitting my back it helped to relax me, and 20 minutes later I got changed and climbed in to bed, I didn't want to do anything else.

Just as I was nodding off, I was brought back by a light tap on my door.

"Go away, I'm sleeping" I didn't want to see anyone.

"Please Rose it's Lissa" I couldn't tell her to go away, and she always made me feel better so with out a word I got up and unlocked the door and walked back to the bed. She slowly opened it and walked in. "oh, Rose what's wrong? You didn't come to dinner I was worried". She came and sat down on the bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry" I didn't look at her I just curled myself up in my blanket.

"Rose don't lie to me"

"Lissa I'm fine really, I'm just tied that's all." I hated lying to her but I could tell her about Dimitri and me.

"Okay, I was going to ask if you wanted to come watch a movie with Christian and me" she wanted to help me but there was nothing she could do anyway.

"Not tonight Lis, I just want to get some sleep" okay so I lied again I just want to be on my own.

"Oh okay, ill leave you to it then, if you change you mind you know where I'll be" she was disappointed.

"Thanks Lissa, ill see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye, sleep well," and she stood up and walked out my room, slowly closing the door behind her.

It wasn't long after that until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, It was still early to early for training, so I thought I would go running but I couldn't go to the track I would get in trouble for being out at this time. So I changed and headed to the woods.

The woods circled the whole academy and no one was aloud out there, but as guardian numbers are going down they don't patrol the woods in the day. I was out there for about an hour unit it was time to see Dimitri, and when I did I was going to pretend it didn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stopped outside the gym so I could calm myself down, after all I've been running around for the last hour, I just don't want him to know.

From were I stood I could see Dimitri though the window, he's wearing his Gary sweats and a black t-shirts that make him look, well wow, I don't really know how to describe the way he looked but just know it's hot on every level.

He was pacing around the room, with his hands behind his back, he look deep in thought, I just watched him for a few more minutes, before I entered the gym, he didn't even look at me or seem to know that I was there,

I stepped forward, and dropped my stuff on the floor so it made a small bang and he looked up at me shocked.

"Oh, Rose I didn't hear you come in"

"I figured" he looked at me and moved forward about to say something but I couldn't let him. I didn't want it to be about the kiss, so I couldn't risk it "So you ready to fight or what" I walked straight past him to the mat.

He sighed and looked at me for a few moments "Okay". He came to stand across from me.

It was only a few seconds before I attracted him, I lunged at him and he took a hit the side of his head, then took a swing at me but I managed to duck out of the way. It went on for a bit, I managed to stay away from his hits, but he also did the same. Until I kick him in the stomach and he staggered back.

"Come on comrade, stop holding back" it was annoying me, I was going to let him treat me like I couldn't handle myself.

"I'm not, you just seem to be getting better" he said with a slight smile.

He lunched at me again, and hit me in the arm. I didn't move quickly enough but it didn't hurt that much. We went back to hitting and ducking again.

I knew it was him, he wasn't all there and I knew why I just didn't want to say anything, or bring up the kiss or anything, I just wanted to forget about it but he wasn't making it easy. Some how I managed to get him to the ground, I wasn't sure how, but pinned him down,

"Wow, I win." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You did, very good" he smiled back.

I went to get up, but he pulled me back and to the side, and he moved so that he was now on top of me pinning me down. His body was pressing up against mine, this is so not fair.

"Dimitri, please don't…" before I could finish he crushed his lips to mine, and all the will power in the world couldn't have stopped me from kissing him back. His hand slipped down to my hip then down my leg, as he pulled his hand back he pull my leg with it so that I was cradling him. Before I knew what I was doing my hands were at the back of his head pulling him closer.

Why wasn't I stopping this I knew we shouldn't, but my body wanted more, I clung to him with everything I had. He pulled away to look at me, his left hand stroking hair.

"Roza…" he breathed.

"Don't" and I pulled him back into the kiss, I couldn't think about anything but his lips and his body pushing up against mine. My nails dug into his back and he gasped, against my lips, he hold me tighter, then his kiss turned more power full of lust, passion and desire.

As he held me there I could feel his hand moving slowly rubbing my waist, every now and again he would grip it as if in frustration, and every time he did my body moved into his.

This went on for a few more minutes, until we heard the door to the changing rooms open. I panicked and I tried to pushed him off me, I don't know if he heard the door but as soon as he heard Lissa voice he panicked to.

"Rose, are you still in here?" she shouted, without saying anything or looking at each other we pulled away, and stood up, just in time to see Lissa walk into the room.

"Rose, didn't you hear me calling you?" she looked at me a nodded at Dimitri,

"Princess" Dimitri said and nodded back

I was still breathless and so was Dimitri, "Sorry Liss we were just sparing, I guess we lost track of time" I looked up at Dimitri as he stood there trying to keep his poker face in place. I met his eyes and we both looked away.

"Okay are you ready to go? You cant miss dinner again" why did she have to say that, Dimitri looked at me again as he was going to complain about me missing dinner, but I turn back to Lissa before he could.

"Yeah sure, ill see you later Dimitri" I didn't look at him as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door with Lissa.

Oh shit, what the hell was that, my body was still craving his touch, I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of his lips and mine, or the feel of his hands on my body. Why did I let this happen I should have stopped it, oh God I didn't want to.

"Rose, are you okay? You seem to be out of it" Lissa was standing in front of me.

"What?" I blinked and looked at her "Oh I'm fine, I was just thinking". She sat down on the wall across from the gym so I joined her.

"Come on Rose, what's up? You've been weird for a few days now". What weird I haven't been, I've just had a lot on my mind.

"Weird, thanks Liss"

"You know what I mean, you've just been quite, which is so not you, so spill it"

"It's nothing Liss really, I just haven't been sleeping much lately and with training I've just been out of it, that's all". I couldn't tell her about Dimitri. I know I have to think about what I'm going to do, and then ill have to tell her something.

"Okay, look if you need to talk you know I'm here for you" I know she was I just didn't want to tell her that I could be with the man I love and wanted because of her. I can't think about it like that I don't want to resent her in anyway, this is not her fault its mine.

We stood up "Come on lets go to dinner" we walked to the commons, and met up with Christian and Eddie. We spent the rest of the night together, before braking apart just before curfew. I went back to my room, I had some thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had to think, I know I'm not meant to be with him or things would be easy and I can't keep seeing him because when I do I want to be with him, I want to touch him and kiss him, and tell him I love him. But I can't.

I was sitting in my room wrapped up in my blanket, I have 3 hours before I have to see Dimitri again, and I still haven't come up with an idea.

I know its not fair, I know the way he feels about me, just by the way he looks at me sometimes. But it hurts too much to know we can't be together but want to be.

I know what I have to do, Lissa is my future, I would do anything to protect her, and what I'm going to do will hurt both Dimitri, and myself but I can't do this any more.

I got up and went to sit at my desk, I pulled a sheet of paper and a pen out the draw. I didn't really know what to write I just knew I couldn't go to practice today, I couldn't see him after yesterday. So I was going to say that I was not well and leave it at that.

Dimitri.

I'm sorry but due to being unwell I will not be attending practice to day.

Rose.

Okay so I really didn't know what to write, I folded the paper in half and left my room. I walked along the corridor until I found the guardian on duty. Great Stan.

"Excuse me Miss Hathaway, what are you doing out of your room?" I really hate this guy, why did it have to be him.

"I need to get a message to Guardian Belikov, it's important."

"What, It can't wait another hour?"

"No because I'm meant to meet him, I need to get this to him before then" I was getting pissed off at him now. Why did he have to ask questions?

He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look back. "Very well then Miss Hathaway, i'll make sure he gets it, now go back to your room I do not want to see you again until 6.00. Do you understand?" So okay maybe he's not that bad, but whatever.

"Thank you" I turned and walked back to my room.

I wondered if Dimitri would know if I was lying about being ill, I just hoped he didn't come looking for me.

I still had to come up with the second part of my plan and if it didn't work then I'm in trouble. My whole plan rests in the hands of the one person who likes to punish me even more then Stan does, headmistress Kirova, if she says no then I don't know what I'm going to do.

I couldn't go see Kirova for anther two hours as she wouldn't be in her office until then, so I had to hide out in my room, the only problem is that when I don't go to breakfast Lissa will be up here to find out what's going on, and I still couldn't tell her. God my life sucks.

I was getting impatient I wanted to get this over with, so I was pacing around my room watching the clock tick by, slowly I might add. After about 10 minutes of this there was a knock at the door, and I knew who it was, I couldn't tell you how I knew, I just did.

I didn't move, I was hoping he would just go away, but he didn't, he knocked again.

"Rose I know your in there I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He sounded worried, I didn't say anything I just stood there staring at the door.

"Come on Rose, I'm not going anywhere until I know your okay" why did he have to come here? I could feel all the emotions of what I was going to do build up and I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

I moved and lent against the door, still not saying anything, still hoping he would just leave.

"Rose if you don't open the door then I'm going to open it for you" he was getting annoyed I could hear it in his voice.

"Look, I'm fine, just go away." I managed to pull the tears back, my head was resting on the door frame.

"Rose…Roza please tell me what's wrong. If your ill then you have to see the doctor" he was back to his calm voice which I love hearing.

"I said I'm fine Dimitri, now please just leave me alone"

"You know that's not going to happen, I'll stand here all day if I have to, I'm not going anywhere until you open the door and talk to me" I could hear the worry in his voice again, and I knew he meant what he said, so I looked in the mirror on the wall by the door, to make sure you couldn't tell I was crying, and I slowly open the door with my foot in the way so he couldn't push the door open more.

I looked up at him through the gap I made.

"See, I'm fine its just a stomach bug, ill get over it, now please leave" I looked away I didn't want to meet his eyes.

He moved his hand forward to touch my cheek but I moved back and he dropped his hand.

He sighed "Okay then, I'll tell Kirova that you won't be attending your lessons for today" he moved away from the door. "Ill be back to check on you later" he started to turn.

"Wait, you don't need to check on me I don't want to put you out." Okay I just didn't want to see him again for a bit, and after I talked to Kirova he probably won't want to see me.

He didn't say anything he just kept walking, I watched him turn the corner then I shut my door and sank down to my knees and cried. After about 10 minutes I pulled myself together and grabbed my stuff to go take a shower. When I was finished I put on my sweats and red tank top, I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun then made my way outside.

As I walked through the grounds to the main building I saw Lissa, she came running to me.

"What happened, you missed breakfast." She came to a stop in front of me.

"I know I…I slept in, missed practice and everything. Look I can't stop I have to go see Kirova." I gave her a hug "Ill see you later okay" she looked up at me.

"Okay, ill see you at lunch, bye" and we both walked away.

When I got to Kirova's office I quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard her call through the door. So I slowly opened it and looked at her. "Miss Hathaway, what can I do for you today?"

Okay here goes, I walked and sat down.

"I need to talk to you about something" I took a deep breath and sighed.

This is it, this is where the man that I love is going to hate me, I know I should have talked to him first but he wouldn't have agreed to it, and I didn't want to see his face when he found out. But all the worrying will be for nothing if Kirova says no.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

"_Wait, you don't need to check on me I don't want to put you out._" She shouted after me, but I didn't stop I didn't look back, I kept walking and left the building.

She didn't want to see me, she didn't want me checking on her, I was worried about her and she was just pushing me away. I don't know what to do? I knew she wasn't ill, I knew she lied to me, I could always tell when she was lying, I just didn't know why.

Okay maybe I did know why, but I couldn't help myself. When she pinned me down in the gym after fighting, I couldn't stop, my want and desire for her took over, I had to have her, and by the time I released what I was doing, I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. I didn't want to stop then, I couldn't stop. I wanted her in every way.

Why do I let her do this to me? I'm a well respected guardian, I am 7 years older then her and she is my student. Why did she make me feel like this?

I just walked into the main building so I could tell Kirova that Rose wasn't going to be in classes today.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in" she called, I opened the door and stepped inside, when she saw me she looked up and smiled. "Guardian Belikov, what can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Miss Hathaway won't be attending classes today she is unwell" I didn't look her in the eye as I was lying but I couldn't tell her the truth, even though I didn't really know the truth myself.

"Oh, is she okay? Should I inform the doctor?"

"No, I don't think that is necessary I think it's just a stomach bug, she'll be fine"

"Okay then, thank you for telling me, I'll make sure her teacher knows" she went to pick up the phone on her desk, so I left her to it, and slowly walked back to my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I felt in the gym, when she was kissing me, and pulling me to her, I knew she felt how I did, I knew it wasn't just some girlie crush she had on me. God how could a 17 year old girl know how to push me, to lose control like that, I worked so hard for it and just like that it was gone.

By the time I reached my room I was thinking about my hands on her, and how she felt, so soft and amazing. No I had to stop this, it had to stop, I'm going to tell her it has to stop, or I'll have to leave. I know it's the right thing to do and she will to.

I took my duster off and draped it over the bed, and sat down, I had to think, I had to tell her it had to stop, I don't want to leave her, I love our practices together, just being able to see her every day, that's all I need. It worked before, it can work again. The only problem now is, that I know I'm in love with her.

Rose POV

I looked at her, unable to say what I wanted to say why couldn't I do it, it shouldn't be that hard to say.

"Rose, are you okay? Guardian Belikov said you were unwell" she looked at me as if to say you lied about the whole thing didn't you. "Come on Rose, you said you wanted to talk to me so talk."

Okay I sat up in my chair and took a deep breath, without looking at her I said, "I want a new mentor" she didn't say anything so I looked at her, she looked concerned, I sank into the chair.

"Rose, I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth okay" what how did she know all I said was that I wanted to new mentor, she couldn't really know about us, could she. But nodded and looked at her.

She was calm "Has Guardian Belikov, done anything to you, that he shouldn't, anything at all". What how did she get to that? did she really think he would make me do anything that I didn't want to do.

"What? no it's nothing like that I…I just". I couldn't think, what if he gets into trouble because of this, I took a breath again. "I just feel like I need to learn from someone else, I need to learn someone else's techniques and styles, I know how Dimi…Guardian Belikov fights and he knows me, if I'm going to be a good Guardian and protect Lissa then I need to better myself." I know I said it really fast but I think she got the point.

"Oh, I see, well Miss Hathaway, I'm glad that your taking your training seriously, but I'm afraid that the other Guardians have to much work on, to take you on as well" oh crap now what was I going to do?

"Are you sure that no one can train me, what about Alberta?" I know I was practically begging now.

"I'm sorry Rose but if anything changes then I will let you know."

"Okay well, thank you anyway" I stood up and went for the door as she spoke again.

"Rose…Are you sure this had nothing to do with Guardian Belikov, if he has threatened you in any way or done anything, then you need to tell me." Wow she has trust issues.

"I'm sure, he's a great teacher, he's never made me do anything I didn't want to, and like I said I just wanted to learn some other techniques." With that I left to go back to my room.

I sat down on my bed, I still had an hour before Lissa finished classes, and I wanted to talk to her, okay well not about my problems, I just wanted her around, just her being there always made me feel better.

I couldn't believe that Kirova would think that, I guess she just didn't expect me to want a new mentor, especially as the one I have is one of the best. Is the best. Now I'm just going to have to get on with it, keep my distance and only be around him when I really have to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose POV

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember was someone banging on my door, I looked over at my clock and it was 5,00pm after about 30 seconds the banging started again.

"Rose open up its me" I heard Lissa voice shouting, she sounded happy. I sat up and brushed my hand though my hair.

"It's open" I shouted back, I didn't want to get up.

"Oh" I heard before she opened the door and walked in, with Christian behind her. "I forgot you don't lock your door, you really should, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, what do I owe this visit, not that I'm complaining, it's good to see you, oh and hi Christian" I added with a smile.

"Hi Rose I missed you to" he said back with a grin. By this time Liss was almost jumping up and with joy about something. I look up at her. She came over to the bed and sat down.

"Guess what?" I could only just make it out as she was bouncing up and down,

"Your happy about something" I said back

"Yes, but you have to guess what I'm happy about" I didn't want to guess and I spent to long today keeping my wall up from the bonds effects to let it go now.

"I don't know Liss, why don't you just tell me" she stopped bouncing, and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Fine if your not going to play along, then I'll just go tell someone else" I started to get up, no she couldn't leave me I needed her here, I reached out and gripped her top pulling her back down to the bed.

"Okay okay, your happy because you got something you want" she nodded, I tried to think of what she wanted then it hit me, what dose Lissa normally want. "You got permission to go shopping?"

She was bouncing up and again and clapping her hands "yes but what are we going shopping for?"

"Um, clothes" she playfully hit my arm. I glanced up and Christian who was giving me a sympathetic look.

"Oh come on Rose what happening on Friday?" Friday I tried to think but came up with nothing.

"I don't know" she gave me a questioning look.

"Where have you been all day?

"Here in my room, I haven't left, except to speak with Kirova" now I wanted to know what I've missed, what has got her all worked up like this.

"Oh so you don't know"

"Yeah, I got that, but what don't I know" she let out a happy squeak, and pulled me off my bed. "Liss…" I started to moan but she cut me off with.

"Kirova said we can have the ball that we never got at Christmas" what? Oh I remember that are Christmas dance was cancelled, but I don't remember why. She pulled me in to a hug, "Isn't it the best news ever?" She started jumping up and down moving me with her.

Hearing about the dance and being with Lissa made me feel better, I was looking forward to it.

"You better get ready we are going to be late, and I want to talk about our dresses". Late for what, I look down and I was in shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

"What for?"

"Dinner of cause" oh I almost forgot but food did sound to good to pass up.

"Okay I'll just get changed and meet you in a bit" she looked at me then looked at Christian who was just stood by the door.

"No, I can wait, we can talk, I want to know what colour dress you want and stuff" she walked over to Christian "we'll meet you in the commons okay" he nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ill see you in a bit" he pulled away and went for the door "Later Rose" he called as he shut the door behind him.

"Later" I called after him.

I walked over to my washing pile I hadn't put it away yet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I started changing as Lissa went on in detail about the dress she wanted, I wasn't really listening but I nodded my head every now and again so it looked like I was.

By the time we were walking to the commons she was talking about my dress and about the dance in general she wanted to know if I was going to go with someone, I just said I didn't know, but I'll think about it, I'm cool with going stag anyway.

"Hay, maybe you could go with Eddie" what where did that come from, I know Eddy's a good friend but he's more brotherly then boy friendly.

"I don't know Liss, after Mason me and Eddie are just good friends and that's it, I don't want any more then that" I hated thinking about Mason, I miss him so much. I still blamed myself for what happened to him, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been there and he wouldn't have been killed.

We went up to get some food and walked over, at our table, Christian and Eddie were already there. Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek and I gave Eddie a small smile. We talked about random things, it was fun not thinking about my problems for a change, after being sat their for about half an hour we decided to go watch a movie in one of the Moroi lounges.

About 10 minutes from the end of the movie Lissa ruined my happy mode.

"Rose your going to be late for practice again" I looked at her, I forgot I didn't tell her about me not going. "You know how Dimitri gets when your late, and you don't want him looking for you again do you?" no I didn't want to see him again, well not for a few days anyway.

"No, I guess I should get going then" I stood up and started to walk to the door, I didn't want Lissa to know because she would just worry about me, so I'll just go running or something, "Ill see you lot tomorrow then"

I heard a series of "Byes" as I walked out of the room. I went back to my room so I could change first out of my jeans, I got into some old sweats and picked my jumper and I pod off the side as I walked out the room. I jumped down the steps tying my jumper around my waist as I went.

When I got to the track I put my ear phones in, and pushed play, I put the volume up full and started a slow run around the track, and it wasn't long before I was running my normal speed.

I was on my 6th lap when I saw someone walking towards me, it was too short to be Dimitri so I slowed down to let whoever it was catch up to me.

"Rose stop, I'm not going to run after you, I need to talk to you" it was Alberta she must have been shouting because I still had my music playing and I could hear her. I stopped; turned to face her and took my earphones out.

"What's up?" I asked catching my breath.

"I been looking for you, for ages, Dimitri said you didn't have practice and you weren't in your room"

"Oh I…I had to get some air, so I went for a run" I almost forgot I was meant to be ill.

"Okay well I'm here because Kirova asked me to talk to you about you mentoring" oh was she going to ask me question about Dimitri too.

"Oh, look I told her Dimitri hasn't done anything to me" she gave me a questioning look,

"What?"

"Your not here to talk to me about Dimitri are you?"

"No"

"Oh, well just forget about what I said then" I smiled at her and hoped that she wouldn't ask about it.

"Rose…never mind, Kirova wanted me to ask you, if you still wanted a new mentor" holy shit, I didn't think she would actually look in to it, but she did and I've still not come up with a good plan to keep away from Dimitri. _oh Dimitri,_ oh no stop it Rose.

"Yes I do"

"Good, we have a new Guardian coming in and he is willing to take you on. His name is Edward Davis, and he will be arriving tomorrow night" yes that's one less thing I have to worry about, now I just need to tell Dimitri.

"Thank you Alberta" I gave her a nod to show my thanks as well.

"That's okay Rose, now you should go back to your room" I thanked her again, and walked back to my room, only to bump into the one person I want to avoid...

I hope you all like my story so far, please review I want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dimitri POV

I had to do something being in my room all day was driving me nuts. I thought about going for a run, it always helped me relax, so I was heading towards the track.

I came around the corner a stop dead, the one person I was trying not to think about was walking towards me, she had her head down so I don't think she knew that I was there.

When she looked up, she stopped but quickly looked away so we didn't make eye contact,

"Hi" was all I could get out, we still hadn't moved.

"Hi" she looked up at me, then looked away again "I have to go" she started walking, changing direction slightly to walk around me. I reached out and grabbed her arm as she walked past.

"Rose wait, we need to talk" she looked down to were my hand touched her arm then looked back at me, are eyes met.

"I know, but I have to go, I sorry Dimitri" she pulled out of my grip, and turned away. No I had to talk to her and she just wanted to avoid me. How are we meant to practice together everyday if she won't even look at me.

I reached out for her again and made her look at me. " No, Rose we need to talk now" she looked at me for a second, pulled away again and stepped back.

"Fine talk" she crossed her arm of her chest. Why was she being like this? Why did she have to be so…so Rose? or at lest how she used to be. Out of everyone I have ever met she is the only person who drives me crazy.

"Look Rose about what happened, it would happen again, I don't want you avoiding me, I care about you, I don't like seeing you like this" she looked at the ground the whole time I was talking.

She looked up at me and let out a laugh, "I know it wont happen again, and don't worry about see me like this, ill get over it" what why was she saying this?, how could she say it?, I thought she loved me, like I love her.

"Roza please, don't say that" she took a step back.

"Stop calling me that please" she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose I..." I could hear the pain in my own voice. I reached out to touch her and she moved out of my reach.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" and with that she ran from me, leaving me stood in the middle of the quad. I didn't know what just happened, that wasn't Rose, she's not like that. There's something she wasn't telling me.

I walked back to my room, I really wasn't in the mood to run anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about her, what did I do to make her like that, I know we went to fair in the gym but she has never been like that before,

When I got to my room I went straight to bed, I needed to relax I needed to sleep, maybe in the morning I could try talking to her again.

I got up early and went for a shower before getting ready to practice, not that I thought she was going to show up for it anyway, but I would go just in case. As I made my way to the gym, I heard Alberta calling me.

"Guardian Belikov may I have a word?" she stopped in front of me I nodded in respect.

"Of cause, but do you mind if we talk on the way to the gym, I have practice with Rose" she gave me a questioning look. "What wrong?" I asked

"You don't have practices with Rose anymore" what? yes I did she only cancelled yesterday practices.

"What do you mean?" she gestured me to sit down so I did. We sat on the wall across from the gym.

"I thought you would have known…" she stopped, oh come on this is driving me mad,

"Known what Alberta!" I was getting annoyed and she could tell.

"Rose asked for a new mentor and Kirova agreed to it". My heart sank how could she do this to me? "I'm sorry you had to hear it from me" she stood up and faced me, "I really thought you knew, I don't know what she didn't say anything to you"

I couldn't believe it, why didn't she say anything to me? How could she after everything I did for her? I got up and walked away I was going to find her and make her talk to me. I wasn't paying attention to Alberta anymore I think she was calling after me, but I'm wasn't sure.

I was so mad, normaly I could control it, but I…I was, I don't know. I just had to find her, I was running around the school, trying to think about where she might be. Then I saw her she was in the quad where we were last night, she was with Lissa who looked happy about something, but Rose wasn't, she looked sad, and nervous about something.

I walked straight up to her and she most have seen me coming, I slow down, I didn't say anything instead I took a swing at her. I don't know why I did it, I just did, luckily she ducked out the way pretty quickly, with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the Hell Dimitri, are you mad" She shouted at me. I took another swing and she dodged that one to.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me?" i was more or less shouting at her, I could see the regret in her eyes, she knew I knew.

"I'm…" I didn't let her finish I went to hit her again, she moved just out of my reach with her hands placed out in front of her, "I'm sorry".

She was sorry, I could see it in her eyes, but it didn't matter, I wanted to fight, I wanted to take my anger out on something and she was there. i knew i shouldn't want to fight her, but she hurt me.

"It's to late for that Rose, Fight me" I went to swing at her again, and again she moved out of the way. "Come on, one last lesson from your _old_ mentor" she flinched at the anger in my voice.

"Dimitri please" she pegged me, I wasn't going to let it go. I took another swing at her but this time she didn't move quick enough, and I caught her cheek with my nail. She staggered back slightly and touched her cheek with her finger tips and saw the little drops of blood.

She looked at me in disbelief and anger, I don't think I ever made her bleed before. I grinned at her and attacked again, instead of moving out the way this time she blocked me, so I wasn't expecting her, to turn and pouch me in the face, which caused me to stagger back.

A few seconds later we where fighting, we where both attacking and blocking. I was partly aware of the crowd around us, some where chanting "Hathaway" and some where chanting "Belikov". I blocked every one out and only focused on Rose, the girl who just ripped my heart out.

The more hits we took the more powerful she got, she was getting mad "Come on Rose, why did you do it?, do you hate me that much?" I was a little breathless.

"Because" she blocked my attack "I can't do it anymore, I can't be around you, and not want you" she was breathless as well, she said it so that the others around us couldn't hear her, and I was caught of guard when she said that. _She did want me_.

With me partly distracted, she attacked me with a hit to the face followed by a hit to the stomach. I could hear the crowd shouting and cheering for Rose, the next thing I knew was that she knocked my legs out from under me and I landed flat on my back.

She put foot on my chest holding me down, she met my eyes and I could see a tear drip down her cheek, "I'm sorry i don't hate you" she whispered "I just cant do it anymore, it hurts to much". She released me and moved back, not taking her eyes off me until she reached the cheering crowd then she turned and pushed though them, I tried to call after her, but she didn't stop, I saw her run off toward the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dimitri POV

I got up and brushed myself off, I wanted to go after her and tell her I was sorry, what have I done? Why did I lose control like that? It just hurt that she didn't want to be around me anymore, I know I said that we couldn't be together, but I don't know what I've done to make her hate me.

I changed my mind about going after her, why would she want to see me after that, I just attacked her in front of everyone, I was pulled out of my thoughts but Lissa calling my name, I turn around to look at her.

"Yes Princess" I asked my voice sounded a little funny, but I don't think she heard it.

"Are you okay?" she had the look of concern and worry on her face.

"I'm fine" my breathing was still hitched,

"Your bleeding" she pointed to my cheek, I slowly moved my hand to touch where she pointed, when I pulled back my hand I saw drops of blood on my fingers.

"Oh, so I am" I was surprised I didn't remember her cutting my cheek, but I guess she did. I didn't remember much of the fight only that she won, and in a way I was proud of her.

Lissa reached her hand to my face and hesitated before continuing, and she lightly touched my cheek, which started to heat and tingle, then she pulled away and smiled at me.

I went to touch my cheek again, and found that she had healed me, "Thank you Princess" I smiled back at her.

"Please it's Lissa" she looked around her, "I better go find Rose, but I'm not sure if I want to know what happened" she gave me a knowing look. Had Rose told her? I don't know if she had or not.

"It was just a random attack, to see how she would do under those circumstances" well that was what I was going to tell people, I can't really tell them the truth now could i.

She raised her eyebrows at me but didn't question it. "Okay then, ill see you later" she turned and walked the same way Rose had.

As I wasn't on duty today I was just going to go back to my room, and try to figure out what happened. I turned to started walking towards the guardian dorms. When someone else called my name. Well this didn't look good,

"Yes Headmistress Kirova" she walked up to me with a young man with her, he was a Guardian I didn't know, but he couldn't have been much older then twenty.

"Guardian Belikov, may I have a word with you"

"Of cause, what can I do for you" I also nodded at the man she was with to show my acknowledgement.

She smiled and pointed to the man "This is Edward Davis, he will be Rose's new mentor" oh I didn't like him already. He was shorter then me, properly about 6,1, he had short spiked brown hair, he was dressed in the jeans and a leather jacket, I guess he wasn't on duty yet.

"Oh, Rose is…" I not sure what I was going to say but lucky I was interrupted.

"I know where she is, we were watching, I wasn't expecting her to run off though,"

"I don't know why, she did" okay I did know why, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well anyway I thought you could fill Davis in on the ups and downs of Miss Hathaway, after all you know he best" not any more I didn't.

"Well from what I saw, I can tell she is going to be a hand full, I can't wait to see what else she can do" he met my eyes, and I felt my blood boil, I heard the double meaning in his words, and I wanted to defend her. But I didn't.

I just said "she may be irresponsible and reckless at times, but when needed she can handle herself". I sounded proud.

He looked smug "I figured that when she kicked your ass"

"I did say she could handle herself, just don't piss her off and you'll do fine" well I wouldn't mind really, it would be better if she didn't like him.

"Okay you two can carry on talking later, I still have some stuff I still need to talk to Davis about" she nodded and I nodded back,

"Later then" Davis said before they walked away. I headed to the gym I needed to hit something again.

* * *

Rose POV

I pushed through the crowd of people that were still cheering and shouting my name, I hated it, I had to get out of there. So I just ran, and didn't stop until I couldn't see the Academy any more though the trees.

I didn't want anyone to see me brake down, I didn't want them to see me cry, I just didn't want to be seen.

When I stopped I had to use a tree to keep me from falling, I leaned my head up against it trying to catch my breath. "Way to go Rose" I said out loud "You idiot" I was mad at myself, I could have done this better, I could have told him, and I was mad at him.

How dare he attack me in front of everyone like that, he lost control, I made him lose control.

I could feel everything bubbling up, I wanted to scream and shout, I want to hit something, so I did I punched the tree I was leaning against.

"Ow, shit!" I looked at my hand to see it bleeding, I watch the blood drip down my hand. I slid down the tree leaning back into it, I just sat there starring at the ground, that's when I felt happiness and magic, Lissa was healing, but who? I could feel it though the bond.

I shut it out I didn't want to feel it or think about it. I sat there for a few more minutes before I could feel Lissa looking for me, she was worried about me.

I didn't want her to see me like this, I got up and tried to clean myself up a bit, I ran my good hand through my hair and looked at my other, "Well at least it's not bleeding anymore" I said to myself.

I started walking back towards were Lissa was, she didn't like the wood, as soon as she came in to view she ran at me and hugged me.

"Lissa I still need to breathe." I whisper to her and she let go of me.

"Sorry, I was worried about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I was hiding my hand behind my back so she didn't freak out more then necessary. She looked at me and met my eyes,

"Rose why did you fun off? Both you and Dimitri are being weird." Not this I don't know what to say, what would he say? Think Rose.

"Nothings wrong it was just a training thing, I wasn't expecting it, so I just sort of freaked." I knew she wouldn't question it, because of what happened last time when I fort the Strigoi, and the Academy was worried that I wouldnt be able to handle it.

"Oh, Dimitri said it was for training, he just looked a little stunned himself"

"You spoke to him?" she nodded "What else did he say?"

"Not much, but you did get him good, he had some cuts and stuff, a little like you do" so she healed Dimitri, I should have known. I looked down at her and I knew what she wanted to do.

"No Lis, I'm fine"

"Rose it's no big deal and I know you don't like being covered in bruises" I shrugged, I deserved them it was my entire fault. "You are going to have one hell of a bruise on your cheek tomorrow." I know I could feel it.

"I don't want you wasting magic on me, I know what it dose to you so it's not going to happen"

"Fine" we were walking slowly towards the school.

"Come on your going to be late for class," she looked up at me and gave a questioning look.

"What about you? You have class to"

I smiled how could see not see it? I was a mess. "I know but I need to go change first" she looked me over, and smiled back at me,

"Good point, you look a mess Rose" we both laughed and I hugged her again as I walked her to class.

"Ill see you later" she said as she went inside, I smiled and waved then walked back to my room to change, I was muddy from sitting down in the wood, my top was ripped and the sleeve covered in blood from my hand.

I really didn't want to go to my first class, I didn't want to deal with Stan so I went for a shower, when I was done I had some bandages in my room, so I rapped my hand saves me going to the clinic.

Buy the time I was done it was time for second period so I went to class, I could hear other students talking about me, some came up and congratulated me on winning the fight. A part from that my morning went by in a blur, until I was on my way to lunch when I walked into Kirova.

"Miss Hathaway you put on quite a show today so a congratulation is on order" wow did I just hear her right.

"Thank you, I didn't know…I mean I didn't see you there" okay I was babbling way to keep your cool rose.

"Yes I was, I was impressed, you took down Guardian Belikov," I flinched at his name, "you have worked very hard since you came back" now I know I was dreaming, she was complimenting me.

"Thank you"

"That's alright, anyway I wanted to tell you that on your trip you are not on duty, think of it as a reward for your hard work, we want you to have fun, and there will be plenty of Guardians going with you" okay so I'm confused.

"What trip?"

"The shopping trip you, Lissa, Christian and Eddie are going on tonight, you do know about it don't you." Oh yeah now I remember.

"Yes I know I just forgot, I've had a lot on my mind with training and stuff".

"Of cause, speaking of training, you have a practice to attend tonight before you go shopping" What?

I mind went blank I could think, I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. I must have looked like an idiot or something.

"Okay I don't want to keep you any longer, you may go" she said I nodded again and started to turn around,

"Thank you" I managed to get out before walking off to find Lissa. She was in the commons talking about the dance and shopping, I tuned most of it out, I was too busy worrying about practice. I didn't realise what had happened, the rest of the day just disappeared, and I found myself standing outside the gym, staring at the door.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, only to stop at the sound of voices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rose POV

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the gym, when I walked in it went silent, I stopped, I didn't really look up, but I saw Dimitri look away from me, and the other man look at me.

"Um… Kirova said you wanted to see me" I looked at Dimitri who was still looking at the floor. Then I looked at the guy standing with him, he couldn't have been much older then me and he was a little sorter then Dimitri, he had short brown hair that was spiked up, its not everyday you see a Guardian with that much hair gel on.

The guy smiled at me and started to walk towards me, this got he a funny look from Dimitri, he put his hand out towards me,

"You must be Rose?" I raised my eyebrows, and looked at his hand I had no intention of taking it.

"That depends, who wants to know?" he removed his hand and looked back at Dimitri.

"Well I was warned, she defiantly lives up it, doesn't she Dimitri?" I looked him, as he looked at me, I met his eyes and we just stood there for a moment until he blinked and looked away.

"Rose this is Edward Davis, he's going to be your mentor from now on" I could hear the hurt in his voice, I hated it.

"Oh…I" didn't know what to say. I looked over at Davis and he was leaning against the wall, looking between Dimitri and me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"He will be starting your training on Monday so until then you don't have any" He still didn't look at me.

"Okay" I muttered.

"But until then, I think we need to get to know each other better, don't you think Rose?" he had moved from the wall and now was standing in front of me.

I shrugged "I guess" I looked at him he was smiling at me.

"Wow that's quite a bruise he gave you there" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri stiffen and he was watching Davis like he was the devil or something.

He reached out to touch it but I moved back, "Don't" this got another reaction out of Dimitri, he stepped forward but then stopped he never took his eyes off Davis.

He shrugged "so i hear we are going shopping you don't mind if I tag along do you?" he looked at Dimitri as he said it then turn back to me right after.

"Whatever it's not like I could stop you" I said he let out a laugh and grinned.

"I like you, we are going to get on great" he moved past me to the door, "I'll see you at dinner" he winked and walked out the door leaving me alone with Dimitri.

We stood in silence staring at the floor for what felt like a life time.

"um...I...I should go. I managed to mutter, I turned to leave when I heard him move I looked back and he was only a few feet away from me. I stood there looking at him waiting for him to say something. Instead he moved forward closing the space between us.

I met his eyes again and let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I reached up and gently touched my cheek, I flinched and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" he look at the floor again as he said this.

I shrugged "No not really" I whispered. He laughed.

"Rose you always where a bad liar" he smiled and moved away again,

"Dimitri I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just...couldn't do it any more, its to hard to be near you and not want..." I trailed off I couldn't finished what I wanted to say.

"Rose it's okay, I overreacted I shouldn't have attacked you like that and I'm sorry, but we could have sorted this out together"

I laughed "How Dimitri? Every time we say it wont happen again, it does, we can't be together, so it has to stop and the only way it will is if we are away from each other, I cant be around you" I almost whispered that last bit.

"I guess it's for the best then, we keep are distance, and move on." he gave me a small sad smile before walking out the door leaving me on my own.

Okay then I guess this is what I wanted, well not wanted but needed I need to be away from him, I know I cant be with him, it wrong in the eyes of every one, if we were found out he could lose his job and his reputation. I wont do that to him, no matter how much it hurts.

I left the gym and stated to walk to my room to drop my stuff off then I was going to meet Lissa from dinner. I felt a little better I knew he didn't hate me, I knew he understood why I did it and this will get better in time, isn't that what people say. Time heals.

I got to my room, threw my stuff my the bed and walked out again, I was going to be happy or at least pretend to be for Lissa, I know how much she loves shopping she I was going to be there for her. The only problem is that so will Dimitri and Davis.

I walked in the common room and got some chips and chicken things from the kitchen, I walked over to my normal table and it was empty. I wonder where everyone was but sat down anyway. I was picking at my food when he sat down.

"Wow is the food that bad?" I looked up to see Davis sat next to me,

"You know Guardians don't sit with the students, it's a little weird" I pointed to the table of Guardians who got suck with dinner duty today.

"Well, its a good thing I'm not a Guardian today then" he grinned at me I sort of smiled back. "So Miss Hathaway I saw the fight today, it was impressive."

I sighed "Look...Davis right"

"Edward" he corrected.

"Whatever I know its your job or whatever to get to know me but you don't need to, all you need to know is that I can kick your ass, so unless you are better then you look, your no good to me" oh shit did I just say that out loud. I'm so going to be in trouble now.

He smiled and laughed "Yep the rumours where true about you, I think I'm going to enjoy taming you"

"Taming Rose, you've got no chance" Christians voice came from behind me. "This ones a loose cannon"

"Shut it Christian" I shouted at him as he sat down at the table. "Where's Lissa?" I looked around but didn't see her.

"She is talking to Eddie about the dance" he winked at me, "So who is your new friend, do you have a thing for older guys" he grinned at Davis.

"I don't have a thing for older guys and he is not a friend, he is just a weird older guy who sat down, I think he's lost" I said as I stabbed my fork into a chicken thing, and grinned at Davis.

Davis laughed and Christian gave me a questioning look, "What?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Rose im so going to kick your ass" he said to me then looked at Christian "I'm Edward I am going to be Rose's mentor, and I'm looking forward to the challenge." he shook his hand and I shook my head just in time for Lissa and Eddie to join us.

Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to me and Eddie sat next to Christian as Davis was in his normal set.

I could hear Lissa asking about Davis though the bond she wanted to know who he was I sighed "Lissa, Eddie this is Davis, the new pain in my ass" Lissa glared at me but said hi back and so did Eddie.

"Edward" he corrected again Lissa smiled at him and the boys nodded.

Lissa looked at me "What about Dimitri?"

"What about him?"

"He's your mentor" she smiled. she didn't want to talk about this in front of Davis.

"Not any more, I asked for someone else to train me"

"But why? I thought you liked him and what about me, are your both still going to be my Guardians right?" I knew it would come down to that we would still do are duty no matter how this were between us.

"Yes Lissa we will be, that has not changed the only difference is I will be with Davis until we graduate then back with Dimitri" I hoped she would leave it and she did.

"Okay" after a few minutes they started to talk about shopping and I told them that Davis invited himself, the boys where thankful for another guy to be going,

we still had an hour to kill be for we left so we went to one of the lounges to hang out as we had to leave the common room, Davis tagged along.

I was sat away from the group just thinking about things when Davis walked over.

"So are you just going to follow me around"

"That depends" he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"On..."

"Are you going to start being to nice to me?" I let out a little laugh.

"Nope and like you said your not a Guardian so I don't have to be nice to you" I smiled he knew I wasn't serious.

" I'm not on duty yet but im still a Guardian which means you still have to be nice to me."

"Is that so, are you going to make me?" I moved closer to him using my Hathaway charm.

He moved his head to my ear and whispered "I can make you do a lot of things" he pulled away and stood up, I was speechless. He moved to the door "I'll met you all at the van in half an hour I've got some stuff to do"

I heard a few "Byes" I was still sat there looking like a idiot. Did he really just say that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose POV

I was sat on the sofa still speechless about what Davis said to me.

"Hey earth to Rose" I blinked and looked up to see Eddie waving his hand in my face, I smiled at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I was still a little shocked.

"I asked if you where okay, you looked like you seen a ghost or something." I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me.

"What, im fine, I just spaced" they all went back to talking and Eddie sat down next to me.

"So Lissa thinks I should ask you to the dance" he smiled at me. Me and Eddie have been friends for a long time and became closer after Mason died, but he was still more of a big brother then anything else.

"Eddie...I"

"I know Rose, you don't have to say it. I don't see you like that either but if you want, we can just go as friends" oh thank God.

"Yeah I would like that, thanks Eddie" I hugged him and Lissa came over with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey you two, are you guys ready?" we stood up and I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her to the door with the boys in toe.

"Of course, we are always ready to shop" we laughed as we walked to the van by the main gates of the school.

When we got there I could see Dimitri dressed in his black uniform along with Alberta, Stan and 2 other Guardians I didn't know, we walked past them and I nodded in respect but never met Dimitri's eyes.

We got in the van and I sat at the very back behind Lissa and Christian, so that I could lay down when I got board, after all it takes almost 2 hours to get there. Eddie sat across from me so we could still chat, and the Guardians sat in the front.

I looked out the window just in time to see Davis talking to Alberta, I forgot he was coming with us, when they stepped in the van, he walked straight to me and sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" he grinned at me.

"Is that meant to be funny? if I said yes would you leave?"

"Nope"

"Then what was the point in asking, other then to bug me" I glared at him.

"Rose!" Alberta shot me a warning glance, I just shrugged, Davis tried not to laugh.

I slumped back down in my seat so no one could see me apart from Davis "I'm so going to kick your ass for that" I whisper just loud enough that he would hear.

He moved down so he was sitting like I was "I can't wait" I shook my head but smiled. We had been driving for about and hour and we were all talking together about everything and anything we could think of. I hit Davis on the arm every now and again when he made little comments, the others couldn't hear.

We got to the mall just after 9, 30 and we were all laughing and joking as we walked inside, we got funny look from the guards, I guess a group of teenager along with 5 adults dresses in black would look kinda funny.

We split up into group girls and guys but as Alberta was the only female Guardian in our group Dimitri came with us. He kept his distance, keeping an eye on the surrounding area. We spent the first hour just shopping for clothes, anything and everything we could find, I got a few pairs of jeans and some tank tops, Lissa also made me get some tops that I probably would never wear as they are a little revealing, I also got some new sweats.

When she had spent enough on that we went dress hunting, it's had been so long since me and Lissa just had fun together just the two of us, after three other shops we finally found the right dresses, Lissa's was to die for, it was a knee length cream cocktail dress, which looked amazing on her.

My dress is a metallic jersey/ tulle ball gown with a V neck and ruched bodice and it has criss-cross beaded front and back straps, with a full length ball skirt, its black with silver, even Dimitri's eyes widened when I came out the changing rooms. I couldn't help but smile at that, I just didn't let him see it.

After we bought the dresses which set us back quite a bit, we went to meet the guys in the food court, they were already there.

"We thought you lot got lost, we've been waiting ages." Davis grinned. He seemed to be getting on well with the boys, Lissa gave Christian a kiss and sat on his lap.

"Come on Davis just admit it, you missed me" I walked around him and sat between him and Eddie.

"Yep I definitely missed you" he had a grin on his face.

"So did you boys have fun" I leaned my head against Eddie's shoulder and he smiled at me.

"Yep coz shopping is so much fun" he said as he lent his head on mine, I looked over to see what Christian had to say but he was busy with Lissa.

I threw a napkin at them "You two need to get a room" they pulled apart and Lissa blushed, Christian just grinned. "So what we doing now?" I asked.

" I don't know, are we done? We could always go home, I got things I rather be doing" stated Christian.

"I bet" I shot back. Lissa blushed again and I pretty sure he did too, the rest of us just burst out laughing.

Lissa stood up "Come on, lets go home" so we gathered all of our things and walked back to the van. It was about lunch time for humans, so we have all been up for about a day and a half, so I intended to spend the ride home sleeping.

I sat in the same place as before and again Davis sat next to me.

"So did you have fun with the boys, oh and don't you think your a bit old, to be hanging out with a bunch of teenagers" I smiled and looked up at him.

"They are okay, I approve of them being your friends, oh and im only 3 years older then you" he smiled back.

"If you think I want or need your approval then your very much mistaken" This guy is started to get on my nerves. What made him think he had any say in anything, I only met him today and he is acting like he is my older brother or something.

"I was just saying that I liked your friends" he moved down in his set to get more comfortable.

"Whatever" I moved around so my back was up against the window and I put my legs over his lap, he raised his eyebrows at me. "What? that's why Eddie is sat over there, so I could put my feet up, so you will just have to deal with it" I smiled and leaned my head back.

I woke up as the van pulled into the school and Davis was sleeping holding my legs, I leaned over and pushed him, he moaned and I laughed "Davis I need my legs back" everyone turned to look at us including Dimitri, he didn't look impressed. Davis got up and left the van I followed.

Alberta gave us the bags out of the back of the van, and we walked off to go to our dorms, I just said bye to Lissa and headed to my room when Davis came up behind me.

"So when are you going to kick my ass like you promised?" I smiled and carried on walking, I shouted back.

"I'll let you know when I feel like it" when I got to my room I put my bags on the floor and changed for bed. I felt like I could sleep for a week.

I liked Davis he was someone who you could have a laugh with, he wasn't as serious as most guardians including Dimitri. I missed talking to him, it's only been one day and I already miss him, I know we just been out but it's not the same. We hardly looked at each other, apart from when I was wearing the dress, I like the way he looked at me then.

But everything that happened was for the best, we are not meant to be together I know that, so I have to move on or at least try.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rose POV

I got up and got ready to do my normal run. I grabbed my Ipod and walked down stairs. I was flicking through my songs not paying attention, when I bumped into someone and dropped my Ipod.

"Watch it" I shouted as I went to pick it up.

"Your the one who wasn't looking were she was going" he reached out and grabbed it before I could. I stood up and glared at him.

"Davis give it back" Out of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be him didn't it, I went to grab it out of his hands but he moved. "Davis im not in the mood."

"Would it kill you to call me Edward?"

"Yes, now...give...it...back" I said slowly and louder then before.

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Just give it back" I moved forward as he moved back. "What are you doing up at this time anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question" he leaned up against the wall, flicking through my songs. He shrugged "I couldn't sleep"

"Okay so you thought you would walk around the girls dorms" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. He grinned and walked away.

"Hay, you still have my Ipod" I followed him outside.

"I know, you never said why you were up" he put one of the plugs in his ear and listened to a song, I couldn't hear what was playing.

"That none of you business" I shot back and tried to grab it again, and again he moved out the way.

"Then your not getting this back" he said with a mocking tone. I was so not in the mood to play his games.

"Davis your such a jackass" I said and walked away towards the track, he would get bored and give it back sooner or later.

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Away from you" I took off running, I would get it back later and I will give him hell for it.

Half way through my run I notice Dimitri, he was stood by the gym, I pretended I didn't see him, I don't know if he noticed or not. It was weird, he would normally be running with me, but it was still nice to know that he still wanted to watch me, whatever his reason, it means a lot.

By the time I finished my run he was gone, I started walking back to my room, I rounded the corner only to see Davis again leaning against the wall.

"Nice form Rose, you got up at half 5 in the morning to go running" he gave me a puzzling look.

"Don't you have someone else you can go bug" I walked past him with out stopping.

"Don't be like that! I just think there are better things you could be doing with your time" I looked back at him and he had a smile on his face.

"I like running"

"Never said you shouldn't"

"Whatever, why are you following me?" I just wanted to go for I could shower. He walked faster so that he was in-front of me.

"I'm not, your following me" I couldn't help but laugh "By the way, you have good taste in music"

"Thanks, can I have it back now" I held out my hand but didn't think he would actually give it to me.

"No im not done" I shock my head. "So where are you going now" he asked.

"I'm going to shower" he stopped and looked me up and down.

"Shower really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, now leave me alone" I walked through the door to my dorm and closed it hind me.

"I'll see you later then" I heard him shout through the door. I went up to my room and got some clean clothes then went to shower.

Davis was bugging me a little, but it was also funny, well apart from his dreadful flirting, but I guess that just makes it more funny. I got out the shower and got changed. I still had 45 minutes before I was meant to meet Lissa. Which just reminded me that I didn't have my practice Dimitri.

I wanted to see him, I wanted to talk to him, I missed him, I know I did what was for the best, we couldn't keep doing it, but I missed it. I was lying on my bed thinking abut him, thinking about the other day in the gym. I was broke out of my daydream by knocking on the door, I walked over it it,

"Davis if that's you I'm going to kick your ass" I opened the door to a confused Lissa.

"Why would Edward be calling on you at this time?" I smiled and hugged her.

"Because he's been bugging me all morning" she gave me a questioning look, "It's a long story starting off where he nicked my Ipod.

"What? He nicked your Ipod."

"I'll get it back, don't worry" I smiled "Why are you here Liss, I thought I was meeting you?"

"I know I was out early so I thought I would come pick you up on my way" I picked up my bag and followed her to the common room and of course she was talking about the dance. I didn't see Davis at breakfast which I was glad, in a way.

After breakfast I walked to my first class with Eddie as he was my partner, we had combat training in the gym. Eddie was acting weird like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. I didn't push him. We walked into the gym and I almost froze as both Dimitri and Davis were there. This is going to be a fun lesson.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I got up at my normal time, in time for practice with Rose anyway. I got changed and heading to the gym, I figured I could do some laps or something to past time. It was strange knowing that I wasn't going to see her, for the last two and a half months I've been waking up every morning knowing that I had the next two hours with her.

I was almost at the tracks when I heard my name being called I turned around to see Edward walking towards me. Great just what I need, the reason I don't have her any more. Okay I can't really not like him for that but I can hate him for the way he looks at her.

"What do you need Edward?" I asked as nice as I could manage.

"I wanted to know if it was normal for Rose to be up at half 5 in the morning." what was he doing with her at that time?

"Where is she?" I asked a little concerned she never got up at this time unless she had training with me and if she didn't she got up about 10 minutes before breakfast.

"I don't know she ran off, but she came this way" he pointed towards the track. What? she ran off, so she was with him, now I hated him even more.

"What did you do to her?" I asked he looked guilty about something.

"Nothing I was just walking around and she ran into me" he was playing with something in his hands and I recognized it, it was Rose's Ipod.

"Is that Rose's?" Why would she give him that?

"Yes she dropped it" he looked at me, I think he could tell that I don't like him, I knew my face didn't tell him any think but you could tell from the way my voice sounded. "You know if you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her" he turn and walked away.

I didn't know what to think, I couldn't figure him out, I knew he was hiding something and I knew he had a thing for Rose, my Rose.

I tried not to think about it as I continued walking to the tracks, but stopped again to see Rose. She was running her laps. Even though we didn't have practice she was still running, I couldn't help but feel proud of her, that even after everything we've been through she still followed my advice. I was stood by the gym watching her, I saw her look up but then turn away again.

I stayed there for a few more minutes before walking back to my room, I would do my running later, I didn't want to get in her way.

I saw Edward again, he was on his way towards me so I turned and walked the long way around, I didn't want to see him again.

I was in my room for about an hour before I had to be at the gym to help supervise Stan's first lesson, combat training. I got to the gym before the students did to find Stan talking to Edward.

"So you don't mind if I sit in and watch then?" he asked Stan.

"Just don't get in the way" Stan said as he was putting the sparing mats out,

"It's just so I can get a good picture of what Rose can do."

"Well she can hold her own, she's one of the best fighters in her year" it was weird hearing Stan say something nice about her.

"If she can take down Guardian Belikov here, there's no telling what she'll do to me" he looked over at me and grinned. _I wouldn't mind watching her kick the shit out of you_ I thought to myself. "So Dimitri, do you think I have a chance with her" Now I wanted to kick the shit out of him.

I took a deep breath "I'm sure she'll surprise you" I said through gritted teeth.

I helped put the rest of the mats out just as the students started to come in, a few minutes later Rose came in with Eddie, she had a wired look on her face as she looked between Edward and me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hay guys, im really pleased you like my story, I've been reading your comments, and have gone through it and changed my spelling, I've never been good at reading through my own work as I read it how I think it should be and not how it is, so if it's still messed up just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

So keep reading and reviewing

Many Thanks

Gemma

* * *

Chapter 12

Rose POV

Both Dimitri and Davis were watching me as we stood listening to Stan talk about what we were doing today. I wasn't paying attention so I had no idea what I had to do, I was to busy thinking about what has happened today. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Eddie.

"Rose....Rose" I blinked and looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah im fine" I looked around "Um, so what are we doing?" he shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you" he pulled me over to the mat on the other side of the room, on the way I caught Dimitri's eye, he mouthed _"Are you okay?" _to which I smiled and nodded. He looked concerned but didn't push it. I could feel his eyes on my back as I faced away from him to look at Eddie.

The only problem with looking at Eddie was that, just over his shoulder Davis was watching me. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, which got me another look from Eddie.

"What is with you today? First you blank out and now your laughing at nothing" He stood in front of me, we were both on the mat now.

"I'm sorry, I'm Fine really, it's just been one of them mornings" I smiled and he dropped the subject and told me that we where just sparring today and that you get a point every time your partner goes down. The one at the end of the lesson with the most points is the winner.

I was still thinking about both Dimitri and Davis, I was fully aware that they were watching me, I hated it, I wasn't paying attention when Eddie lounged at me, I snapped out of it just in time to jump out the way.

"You could have warned me" I said as he turned to hit me again, which I blocked and pushed him back, he staggered.

"I did, it's not my fault you where out of it...again" oh, I had to stop doing that, I had to stop thinking about them, they where driving me crazy.

After that me and Eddie fought, we were both really good at fighting but thanks to Dimitri I was better, I blocked one of his kicks, but I wasn't ready for his hand that hit the side of my face, and since it wasn't long ago that I fought with Dimitri, I already had a bruise there. I flinched pushed him away and before I knew it, I spun around and kicked him in the chest and he flue about a five foot backwards and landed on his ass.

I ran over to him, panicked that I really hurt him, I knelt down and touched his shoulder.

"Eddie, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you like that" By this time Stan and Dimitri were standing over us. Eddie moaned but smiled, well kind of, he held his chest and tried to stand up.

"Ow, wow that was some kick, girl" I helped him up and let out a little laugh. The whole class was looking at me and I could hear them whispering. I tried not to think about it and focused on Eddie, he looked at me with a stunned look on his face "Where did you learn to kick like that?." he must have seen the concern and worry on my face, "I'm fine. really okay."

we helped him to sit down on the bench at the side of the room. That's when Stan turned his attention to me.

"Well Miss Hathaway, as much as that was an impressive kick, I think next time, you don't use it on a fellow student" he looked some what amused as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened"

"Yes, just be more careful next time" he then turned back to the class who was still looking at us "What do you think you lot are looking at? back to work" he shouted and the class hurried back to their mats. I turned to sit by Eddie only to be stopped my Davis.

"Wow, I don't know what I've got my self in for" I grinned "but that was still nice to watch"

"Look Davis, I'm not in the mood for you jokes, if your that scared of me then go away" I moved to walk around him.

"I never said I was scared of you, I just think I'm not going to have a dull moment with you in my life." he went to walk away.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I said as I sat down next to Eddie who was talking to Dimitri, he looked at me and nodded, I gave him a small smile back.

"Are you okay? You seemed...I don't know out of it before" the first thing he has said to me was words on concern, words I didn't deserve.

"I'm okay" I looked at him and met his eyes, "Thanks" I smiled again.

He smiled back then said something I wasn't expecting. "You know if you ever need to talk about anything, im still hear to listen." he stood up and walked back over to where he was stood before.

"Okay that was weird" Eddie said,

"What was?" I asked a little confused.

"You and him" him looked over to Dimitri.

"What do you mean? He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on Rose, the way he looked at you just then....Mason used to look at you like that." my mind went blank. I didn't know what to say or do so I played dumb.

"Eddie he was just worried that all" I paused trying to think "Anyway are you sure that you are okay" I smiled.

"I'm fine Rose really, but I wanted to talk to you, do you promise not to kick me again" he laughed and I joined him.

"Come on spill" he went quite and took my hand into his, I was starting to worry now.

"I wanted to talk to you about the dance, I know I said I would go with you but" he paused, I knew what he wanted to say so I finished.

"But you want to go with someone else" he looked at me looking really guilty, I couldn't help but laugh. "Eddie it's okay, if you want to go with someone, we were just going as friends anyway."

"Oh great, now I feel bad, why did you have to take it so well?" what? I couldn't help it I laughed and I gave him a hug.

By now everyone in the gym had started to put the mats away, I could see some of them looking at us but I didn't let it bug me.

"Eddie don't worry about it. You go with whoever you want to" I stood up and helped him up.

"What about you?" he was so sweet, that's what I liked about him, he cared about people, he didn't want me going on my own even though he wasn't going with me. I smiled and turned around to grab my bag, I looked back at him.

"I'm not going" I said as I walked out of the gym.

A few seconds later he caught up with me "hey wait up, what do you mean your not going?" he grab a hold of my shoulder and made me stop.

"I just don't feel like going" I shrugged "It's no big deal, im not going to go and pretend to be happy all night" he went to say something but I stopped him. "look Lissa has Christian, you have who ever your taking, which means I get to spend the night in my room with a bar of chocolate"

"But..."

"No buts I want you to go and have fun, don't worry about me" he was still holding my shoulder, he let his hand drop, he looked around as if to make sure no one was listening.

"I'll drop it" he paused "if you tell me what is going on with you and Guardian Belikov" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Theses nothing going on between..." he didn't let me finish.

"Rose, im not stupid" he raised his voice and glanced around "the tension between you to was screaming, and why did you want a new mentor? it doesn't make sense, I've seen the way you look at each other." I was looking around and I saw Dimitri leaving the gym, he glanced in our direction. I stiffened and grabbed Eddie's arm to shut him up, he looked over to see who I was looking at then looked back at me.

"Eddie please" he looked back at Dimitri who was watching us with some concern on his face.

"Fine I'll ask him then" he pulled out of my grip and started walking towards Dimitri, I panicked and grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"Eddie stop, I'll tell you, just please don't" I pleaded, I saw Dimitri take a step forward towards us, "Please Eddie" he looked at me and nodded, he allowed me to pull him away, I glanced back at Dimitri and shook my head to let him know it, would be best to stay away at the moment.

I don't think Dimitri knew what we were talking about, but he could tell it wasn't something good.

I walked up to my room with Eddie following me, we didn't say anything until I close my door and sat on my bed, I had my hands on in my lap. Eddie stood leaning against the door.

"Well..."

So I told Eddie everything, from when I started to have feeling for Dimitri, the lust charm, the first time I kisses him in the gym when I was mad at him, the ski trip and all the other times we hadn't been able to control ourself s I also told him why we couldn't be together and why I asked for a new mentor. He didn't say anything until I had finished.

"uh...well I new something was going on but I had no idea it was like that" he sat on the bed next to me.

"Eddie you can't say anything, he could lose his job or worse, please Eddie" I pleaded again and a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Rose im not going to tell anyone, I was just worried about you, I know what you did must have been hard to do, I can tell that you care very much about each other, I just want you to be careful" he paused and looked at me "he 7 years older then you..."

"Don't you think I know that, I can't help the way I feel about him I...I'm in love with him Eddie" he hugged me, we stayed like that for a few more minutes then he pulled away.

"I wont tell anyone as long as you know that you can talk to me about it, if you want, I take it Lissa doesn't know" I shook my head "Then I deferentially want you to talk to me" I hugged him again.

"Thanks, Eddie your a great friend"

He stood up and held his hand out "come on we've already missed one lesson we can't miss another" I smiled, took his hand and we made are way to class.


	13. Chapter 13

This is what happened in gym from Dimirti's POV.

* * *

Chapter 13

Dimitri POV.

I was stood by the wall watching Stan talk to the novices about what they were going to be doing today. I could also see Rose, she had her back to me but I could tell there was something wrong. She was looking down, not paying attention.

After a few more minutes, Stan sent everyone off to get to work, But Rose was still standing there, I was about to go to her, but Eddie got there first.

"Rose...Rose" he waved his hand in front of her, she shook her head, snapping out of whatever had a hold of her. "Are you okay?" she asked, he was a little worried.

She looked up at him "Yeah I'm fine" she looked around the room "Um, so what are we doing?" she asked, he let out a laugh and smiled at her.

I was worried about her, it was not like her to blank out like that, unless she was with Lissa, that was more worrying, what if something was wrong with her, I didn't know if I should go look for her or not, no if something was wrong Rose would have, I don't know run off to find her or something.

"Come on, I'll show you" he took her arm and pulled her over to the mat, he has no idea how much I envy him being about to touch her, I wish I could sometimes, just reach out and touch her like he was.

I still wanted to know what was wrong, as they past me she met my eyes, I mouthed "_Are you okay?"_ she replied with a nod and a small smile. I guess even if there was something wrong she didn't need to tell me, but I still wanted her to be able to come to me if she needed to.

I was still watching her as they reached the mat. She was facing Eddie with her back to me, on the other side of the room I could see Edward, he was watching Rose as well, he had a smiled on his face, like he knew something I didn't.

I could see Rose look over Eddie's shoulder, then she started laughing, my heart sank, she was laughing with him, I clenched my fists, I knew it wasn't right being mad, she had every right to move on, we couldn't be together.

"What is with you today? First you blank out and now your laughing at nothing" Eddie asked her, he was starting to get annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm Fine really, it's just been one of them mornings" she said back. _One of them mornings _I thought, I sighed she spent it with him. Eddie told her what they were doing but she was blank again looking at the floor. The next thing I saw was Eddie lounging at her, I flinched, I thought he was going to hurt her, but she snapped out of it just in time to jump out the way.

"You could have warned me" she snapped at him, which made me smile, Rose will be Rose. He turn to hit her again but she blocked it and pushed him back.

"I did, it's not my fault you where out of it...again." he smile, with that they fought, it was strange standing aside and just watching her fight, she was breath taking, I could watch her fight all day. Every move was perfect, every kick, hit and block was just right.

I watched her block one of his kicks, but she didn't stop his fist in time and it hit her face, she flinched in pained, she still had a bruise there from when I...I hit her. I flinched at the memory. I then saw her push him back, spin around and kick him in the chest, he went flying backwards about 5 feet before landing of the floor.

How did she do that? That was one hell of a kick and im pretty sure I didn't teach her that. I ran over to where she was know leaning over Eddie.

"Eddie, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you like that" she said to him. I looked over to see Stan stood next to me shocked about what had happened. Eddie moaned and tried to stand up.

"Ow, wow that was some kick, girl" Rose helped him up and let out a laugh, "Where did you learn to kick like that?"she shrugged, looking worried about him, he must have seen the look on her face.

"I'm fine. really okay." he said at her, she smiled and we helped him to sit down of the bench.

I stayed with Eddie as Stan spoke to Rose, I didn't really hear what they said. But I was looking at them.

"So Guardian Belikov, did you teach her that? Eddie asked me, I looked back at him.

"Um...no I don't know where..." I looked back at her "She didn't learn it from me" maybe she already started training with Edward. How else would she have learnt it?

I looked back at Eddie who was staring at me "what?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nothing" I looked back at Rose again and signed, she was talking to Edward. He suddenly walked away and Rose shouted to him.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." what did he say to her? Get used to what? She came and sat down next to Eddie, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wanted her to know I was always there for her, I wanted her to be able to talk to me, and for things not to be weird between use.

"Are you okay? You seemed...I don't know, out of it before" I asked, she had a small smile on her lips,

"I'm okay," she met my eyes "Thanks." she didn't sound to sure, there was something on her mind.

"You know if you ever need to talk about anything, im still hear to listen." I smiled again before getting up and walking back to my post.

They sat the talking, I could just about hear what they were talking about, I wanted to know if she was going to tell him what was wrong so I listened in.

"That was weird" Eddie said

"What was?" Rose replied a little confused.

"You and him" I wanted to look to see who he was talking about, but that would give it away that I was listening to them.

"What do you mean?" she asked

He raised his voice slightly "Oh come on Rose, the way he looked at you just then....Mason used to look at you like that." out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose flinch, she didn't like hearing about Mason, she still blames herself for what happened to him. She wouldn't talk about it but I remember the way she was when we found her, she looked scared, pained, helpless, it made me feel like I let her down. I remember making myself a promise to always be there for her, to never let that happen again, to never see that pain in her eyes again.

"Eddie he was just worried that all" she paused "Anyway are you sure that you are okay" she changed the subject.

"I'm fine Rose really, but I wanted to talk to you, do you promise not to kick me again" I didn't want to listen any more, he wanted to tell her something and it had nothing to do with me. So I blocked it out. I started to think about what would have happen if me and Rose could be together in the future, what it would be like, what we would be doing, How we would have worked things out.

The students started to clear up the room, putting the mats away, so I helped, I walked past Rose and Eddie.

".....You go with whoever you want to" she said to him, they were talking about the dance, were they going to go together. I guess Eddie wanted to go with someone else.

"What about you?" he asked, I didn't want to know who she was going with, I just wanted her to have fun, I know that her and Lissa are looking forward to going, that's all they talked about when we were shopping, well all Lissa talked about.

She stood up grabbed her bag off the floor, she looked back at Eddie and smiled.

"I'm not going" she said and walked out the gym. What? why wasn't she going? she had a dress and things. Lissa wouldn't not let her go, she would make her. Maybe I could talk to her, find out why she wasn't going, I could do that, right, that wasn't stepping out of line, just talking to her, was it.

I told her she could talk to me, so maybe she would let me talk to her. I helped Stan put the rest of the mats away. Then made my way outside. I could hear raised voices, and I looked around to see Rose and Eddie having an argument.

When Rose saw me standing there she grabbed Eddie's arm to stop him from talking. He looked at me then back to Rose, he looked angry and upset and the same time.

"Please Eddie" I heard Rose say to him, I didn't like what I was seeing, she was upset, I wanted to know what happened. Then Eddie pulled out of her grip,

"Fine I'll ask him" he said looking back at me, that didn't sound good, what did he want to know, Rose looked panicked. She grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"Eddie stop, I'll tell you, just please don't" tell him what? Why was he looking at me like that? I stepped forward, I didn't know what I would say, but I had to do something. "Eddie please" Rose was all put pleading with him, he looked at me then back at her then nodded. He let Rose pull him away from me, she looked back over her shoulder at me met my eyes and shook her head, I guess she didn't want me to follow.

The way he looked at me, the only thing that would have got Rose worked up like that, was if he knew, and he was going to confront me, _"I'll ask him then" _he wanted me to tell him it was true. He wanted to know what was going on between us.

I need to know what was happening, what Rose was going to tell him. I would have to talk to her now. At least I had a reason.

I wasn't worried about me, if he told anyone, I was worried about what it would do to her, but I don't think Eddie is the type of person who would say anything, he cared about Rose, he wouldn't do anything that could hurt her. So I won't say anything to him, I would wait to see Rose.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was sat in class, not paying attention one bit to what the teacher was talking about, I was thinking about how much better I felt now that someone knows about Dimitri and me. I was glad Eddie made me tell him, I trust him, he won't say anything to anyone.

When the lunch bell rang I sighed, I had to tell Lissa about the dance and she is not going to be happy wit me. I slowly made my way to the common room, grabbed a chicken salad pot and made my was to our table,

"Hey Eddie, where is everyone?" normally Lissa and Christian are here by now.

"They just went to the feeders, so they shouldn't be long." I was thinking about the talk we had, I just realized that after everything that happened I never did fine out who he was going with.

"Eddie" I asked

"Rose" he replied matching my tone.

"You said you wanted to ask someone to the dance, you never said who" I looked at him and he gave me a small smile, he seemed to be thinking whether or not to tell me, "Come on I told you my secrets, yours can't be as bad"

"Okay I asked" he hesitated "Sophie Philips" my mouth dropped, Sophie was one of Mia old friends, but after Mia left to go live at the court, Sophie took over the little group of pain in the asses, she is also a non-royal Moroi.

"What? Why?" I didn't know what to think, I didn't even know he liked her.

"I like her and she said yes. We been hanging out for a while now," I gave him a what the hell are you thinking look, "look I didn't have a go about your love life, so you can't have a go about mine."

I was shaking my head "I wasn't having a go, I just wasn't expecting you to be going out with Sophie that's all."

we sat there in silence ad I picked at my food, after a few moments the silence was broken by Lissa and Christian taking their seats,

"Hay, what's going on" Lissa asked.

Eddie and I looked at each other "Nothing" we said at the same time, Lissa narrowed her eyes and looked at me.

"Rose I know something is up, I can tell just by looking at you"

I sighed I had to tell her "Lissa, don't be mad at me okay" I paused and she nodded at me "It's about the dance...I'm not...I'm not going" I looked at her when she didn't say anything, once I meet her eyes she burst.

"What do you mean your not going? You can't not go, what about Eddie? What about your dress? We been talking about this for days, you can't not go" she took a deep breath. Everyone in the common room was looking as us.

"Lissa please, calm down, I'm...I'm just not in the mood to go to the dan..." Christian interrupted with a laugh,

"Oh I see, you don't have a date" he had a horrid grin on his face.

"Shut up Christian" me and Lissa shouted at him. "I thought you where going with Eddie" she said looking at me then him.

"I was but Eddie wanted to ask someone else and I told him too, we where just going as friends anyway." I said to her, both of them where now looking at Eddie.

He sighed "I'm going with Sophie Philips" he said with a smile.

"Nice" Christian grinned, which got him a slap on the arm from Lissa, "ow" he said

Lissa looked back at me "So if your not going then what you going to do?" she asked

"I'm going to lock myself in my room with a big bar of chocolate" I smiled "Lissa I want you to go and have fun, don't think about me at all. Can you do that for me please?"

she looked sad but I could tell that she wasn't going to push it, "Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where we'll be" I thanked her and gave her a hug, we didn't say anything else about the dance.

The last two lessons went by in a blur, I walked Lissa to her dorm at the end of school so she could get ready.

"Your really not going are you?" she asked as we reached the door.

"Sorry Liss, I'll make it up to you next time." she gave me a hug, I told her to have fun and not to do anything I wouldn't do, which she just laughed at.

I walked back to my room, I was going to get changed then maybe go running or the gym, I felt like hitting things. I was getting changed just putting my trainers on when there was a knock at my door, I thought it was Lissa maybe she forgot something.

I went to open the door "Hey Liss, what did you forget this..." I stopped when I looked up and saw it wasn't Lissa standing there.

"Oh, I thought...I...never mind" I was looking in to his deep drawn eyes and I forgot what I was saying.

"Can we talk?" he asked not looking away from me, as he has been the last few times I've seen him.

"Oh, I was just going to the gym" I said in a small voice, I was still in shock from seeing him outside my room, he looked away,

"Later then" he turned to walk away. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to...I didn't know what I wanted.

"Wait Dimitri, walk me there" I said he smiled and nodded. We didn't say anything till we got outside. He spoke first.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know, after gym today" right he saw the whole thing with Eddie.

I sighed "Eddie knows" I looked at him "About us" he stopped walking, so did I, I turned around to face him. "Don't worry, he won't say anything to anyone"

He just looked at me a for a few moments "You trust him" it wasn't really a question, it was more a statement. I nodded "Yes."

"Okay" he started walking again so I followed. "Rose can I ask you something, you can tell me to mind my own business if you want"

"You can ask me anything Dimitri" I had a feeling it wasn't to do we us, as he would have said the last bit.

"Why aren't you going to the dance" I looked up at him "I heard you talking to Eddie about it"

"Oh" I paused "I just don't feel in a party mood, to much has happened lately" we reached the gym doors and I faced him again "Are you on duty tonight?" I asked I don't really know why I asked it just came out.

"No, im not" he was stood right in front of me and all I want to do was to close the distance and kiss him, _what's wrong with me. _We were just starring at each other, until we heard laughing from around the corner and we snapped out of it.

"Um, thanks for walking me" I said and smiled at him, I went to open the door,

"Rose?"

I stopped, turned back around to face him "Yeah" he looked me in the eye.

"Never mind, I'll see you later" with that he walked off, leaving me standing there confused and frustrated. _What was that about? _I thought as I walked into the gym.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was doing my stretches, I had the whole gym to myself, so I was taking my time, I was thinking, im always thinking these day. What did he want to tell me? Why was he being so weird? Why didn't he just say what he wanted to say? _I have to stop thinking. _

But I didn't, my mind was all over the place, different things flashed through my mind, the way Dimitri was today in gym, the way he looked at me, the was he was looking at Davis when I was talking to him. Davis. Where was he? I've known him for 3 days now and he is always around, I don't recall seeing him after he left the gym this morning. _Great now I was thinking about him._

He was not there at lunch, I missed his little annoying comments and flirting even though they bugged me to death, but there is something about him, I know that he is not like a normal Guardian, he act's like he doesn't care, like he is still a novice or something, but there is something else, he is always looking around like he is expecting something or looking for something, I don't know. _Stop thinking Rose or you'll make yourself paranoid. _I had to stop thinking.

I went over to the storage closet and dug out the radio, it was the one I always found Dimitri with that reminds me Davis still has my Ipod, I'll have to get it back off him later, then kick his ass for taking it in the first place.

I was playing around trying to get a channel, I just wanted something to drown out the quiet, so I wouldn't keep thinking, but that didn't work, _I want my Ipod, maybe I should go look for him. _I thought to my self. But I didn't know where he would be, he not be around all day so he could be anywhere.

I was getting frustrated with the radio, I was just about to give up when, speak_ of the devil._

"Here" I looked around to see Davis stood behind me, I didn't even here him come in "You look like you need this more then I do" he was holding out my Ipod.

I took it, and turned away from him, I didn't say anything. I was still shocked that he came in without me knowing, and I was annoyed that he just showed up again, how did he know I was here anyway?

"What not even a thank you, I go out of my way to give it to you and nothing" he asked, I looked back at him, he had a huge grin on his face, he was leaning against the wall by the radio.

"Your the one who took it in the first place remember". I was mad at him but I didn't know why, he just shows up this morning and makes silly comments then disappears for the day and then he shows up again. He is so...I don't know. I turn my Ipod on and put my ear phones in without another word to him I walked over to the pouching bag.

I knew he was watching me. I was hitting the bag to the rhythm of my music, I forgot about everything even Davis, I don't know how long I was hitting the bag for but I couldn't have been long until, I felt a hand on my shoulder, without thinking I span around a kick my leg out, just before in contacted Davis's side he grabbed a hold of it.

I staggered but he was holding me up by my leg.

"Davis, what the hell? you don't sneak up on someone when they are fighting" I pulled my leg out of this hold and removed my earphones.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" he said a little annoyed

"Why should I talk to you?" I put my hand on my hips, I knew it was a little harsh to talk to him like that.

"I did give you the Ipod back" he said with a smile.

"Yes but as I said before your the one who took it, so I don't own you anything" I said as I walked over to my bag to get out my water. He watched me he had a weird look in his eye, I could tell what it was, but I don't think I liked it.

He laughed and walked towards me taking off his jacket as he went._ What the hell is he doing now. _He stopped just in front of me and throw his jacket on the floor.

"If I remember correctly you owe me a fight." he smiled and dragged me back to the middle of the room "I think I'm ready to get my ass kicked"

He faced me before I knew what he was doing he attacked me, I only just managed to move out of the way, he turned and lounged at me again, he hit my shoulder and I staggered but steadied myself quickly. I throw a pouch at me which I blocked and kick my leg out, it hit him in the stomach, he cringed. Looked at me and smiled.

"Not bad" he said as he lounged at me again, he knocked me back against the wall and I elbowed him in the face.

"Thanks" we fought again, attacking and blocking each other, we both got some good hits in, but towards the end I started hitting harder and faster, I couldn't let him beat me. It happen really fast, I managed to hold his shoulders and kick his legs out from under him. He landed on the floor on his back. He just laughed.

"Told you, you would kick my ass, but I still think you could do done better, want to go again?" he said as I helped him up.

I couldn't help but laugh with him "You need help you know that, how can you like getting your ass kicked" I said with a smile.

"Maybe I do, I just have some time to kill, what better way then to getting all hot and sweaty with you" I ignored the last bit.

"How much time?" I don't know why I wanted to talk know, it just sort of came out.

He shrugged "About an hour" he said looking at his watch. _An hour, oh the dance starts in a hour._

"So what? you have dance plans"

His expression changed it went blank and he moved away from me and walked over to the window. "Something like that" he said in a low voice. I didn't like the way he said it, what was going on? I wanted to know why he changed when I said the dance.

"Davis, what's going on?" I asked as I walked over to him. He still had his back to me. "Davis tell me what's wrong."

"Rose..." he stopped, reached out and held my wrist, he brought his other hand up and touched my cheek, I flinched but didn't move away. We just stood there starring into each other eyes, I was trying to figure out what was up with him. I wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Tell me wha..." I was cut of by his lips being crushed on to mine, I couldn't believe it, but I didn't pull back, why didn't I pull back, I returned the kiss. His hand slipped from my wrist to my lower back, and he moved us around so that I was pinned against the wall.

I lifted my hand to rest it on his chest, and the other I tangled up in his hair, he brought his other hand to the back of my head, he pulled me in, to deepen the kiss and presses his body closer to mine. I could feel him rubbing my back. He let out a moan and we both pulled away.

He leant his head against mine and stroked my hair, we were both trying to catch are breaths, after another moment we were kissing again. As I pulled him in to me, I couldn't stop it, I pictured it was Dimitri kissing me, What am I doing? I can't do this, I love Dimitri. I pulled away.

"Davis I can't..." I muttered, he stepped back and looked at him.

"Why not" _because I'm in love with someone else._ Okay well I wasn't going to tell him that. My lips still burned from the kiss, he hardly knows me, I hardly know him, but boy could he kiss but I didn't feel like I did when I was with Dimitri, with Dimitri I could feel everything, I didn't want to stop when I kissed him.

"I just...your...I" I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him, I saw he was getting annoyed, I could see it in his eyes.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" he ran his hand through his hair and turned away from me. He was angry. I played dumb.

"Who, what are..." I whispered. That made him even more mad, he turned back to me and laughed, he also pinned me back against the wall his hand on either side of my head.

"Your stupid Russian, that's who" I leant his head against mine and let out a breath, he knew about Dimitri and me.

"I..." I tried to say something anything but he cut me off again.

"It doesn't matter anyway, not any more" he brought his hand to my cheek again "Not after to night" he had that blank expression on his face again, I didn't like it. What did he mean?

"What do you mean? What happens tonight? What have you done?" he bit his lip and just looked at me. "Dammit Davis what did you do?" I all but shouted at him, I pushed him back so I could get a way from him.

"I did what I had to do" his voice was flat, and it scared me more then anything else. I backed away from him, towards the door.

"Which was?" I was unable to get my voice above a whisper.

"You'll find out soon enough" he said as he moved towards me, I keep moving towards to door, he knew what I was doing at grabbed my arm, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You can't go out there" I struggled "Rose you have to stay here, with me." he pulled us away from the door.

"What have you done, Davis I swear to god, if you don't let me go I will hurt you" I pushed him back but he just grabbed me again.

"Rose I'm not letting you leave, your safe here, I want you safe"

"From what? What are you keeping me save from?" I shouted

"Look, I know your going to hate me, but soon you'll see things my way, you'll see that it's better, you'll be better, stronger..." I cut him of.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting really pissed off, what was he on about? why didn't he just tell me what was going on?

That's when I felt it, panic, worry, confusion, and fear, it was coming through the bond. _Lissa is in trouble. _I could feel her, she's scared for herself for everyone. What was going on?

"Lissa" I whispered, I looked up and met his eyes, they were full of regret, he knew what I just felt by the way I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do, it's to late for them" he had me pined to the wall with his hands on my shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Rose POV

"No please I have to help her" I looked him in the eye "Please Davis don't do this".

He pressed up against me and kissed my forehead, but he still didn't let me go "I'm sorry Rose, but you belong by my side and im not going to let anything happen to you, when they get what they came for, then we get what we want" what?

"and what do _we _want?" I asked back with as much venom as I could muster.

"Rose, my sweet Rose, _we_ want to be together for ever" he has gone mad, I start struggling again and trying to push him off me.

"I don't want you, I want to help me friends, let me go" I was really pissed off again, I could feel Lissa she was scared and worried about me, she didn't know where I was. Little did she know I was with the guy who's fault this was, no one knew. Shit.

"You do want me, I know you do, you have no Idea, me and you are so much alike we belong..." he stop short when he was pulled from me.

"She told you to let her go" the next thing I saw was Dimitri's fist contact Davis's face, that God. Wait what is he doing here? the school is being attacked. He moved so he was next to me.

"Dimitri..." I whispered before I was interrupted

"What the fuck?" Davis looks up and me then to Dimitri and laughs "I should have known you would be a problem". He said getting to his feet. That was some punch.

"Dimitri we have to stop them, they are in the school" his face went blank and he looked from me and Davis.

"How many?" he all but spat the words out.

"To many for you to stop" he grinned at me "Rose don't fight this, I can give you everything you could ever want" this guy is crazy, I don't even know what I want.

"Rose come on" Dimitri held his hand out for me and I took it, we made are way to the door, before the door closed behind us I could hear Davis.

"He can't give you what I can Rose, he doesn't even want you, not like I do" he voice grow quieter and we rounded the corner.

"Everyone is trapped in the dance hall, we have to get them out" he stopped and looked down at me.

"Your not going anywhere near the hall then, I want you to go to your dorm and stay there" was he mad he didn't really think I would go, I have to help them, he cant do it on his own.

"No, im going with you, I have to help Lissa" he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Rose please, I want you save, im not going to let you..." I pulled back and started walking towards the hall.

"I'm helping" he court up to me.

"Do you even have a stake?" oh good one Rose, how are you going to kill a bunch of strigoi's if you don't even have a weapon? "here" he handed me his spare stake that he always carries with him.

"Thanks" I whispered, we where coming up to the hall door, when I felt them the nausea hit, "Dimitri..." I looked around to see where they were, when they came around the corner, two of them, he must have seen then at the same time.

"Stay close to me" he said over his shoulder.

When they spotted us they stop and looked at each other then looked back at us.

"I want the girl" I heard the one on the left say, I also felt Dimitri flinch, what is it with guys know a days? I was snapped out of my thought when the strigoi lunged at me, I jumped out of the way but he still manage to catch my arm, I looked at it to see a cut, It stung but it was only a cut.

He smiled at me and attacked again this time when he came at me I kicked him in the chest and he staggered back.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri fighting the other strigoi, he was good, I saw him stake him, as I turned my full attention back to my attacker, he swung at me which I ducked and move to the left, that gave me the opening I needed to stake him.

Dimitri was looking at my arm, "Your hurt?" I look at my arm to see blood, it looked worse then it was, I shrugged it didn't really hurt. "It's fine".

He didn't really believe me, I could tell by the look he gave me. But he didn't say anything more and we continued towards the door, which of cause it was locked from the inside.

"There have everyone locked in there..."he could hear the worry in my voice, but he knew who I was worried more about.

"she'll be fine, we'll find her" I must of looked like I didn't believe him because he added "Rose I promise" I met his eyes.

"I know, I'll do anything to make sure she is safe" and I mean everything, I would even die for her. She is my best friend my sister and I will not let anything happen to her. I turn around and run around the building, I can hear Dimitri running behind me.

"Rose, where are you going?" I know how to get in, it's the same way I get out the building a lot when I sneak out the infirmary.

"Your going to give me a boost" I stop and look back at him with a smile, I know he is not going to like it. "Up there" I point to the window to one of the privet infirmary rooms, the window is just above my head.

He looks at the window which is slightly open, then looks back at me.

"No" is all he said, he then looks away from me to scan the area.

"Dimitri, it's the only way in, once im in I'll open the back to over there and let you in, it's only a short distance from this room, you know it's the only way".

He looked back at me "Rose I cant protect you while im out here..." I interrupted him.

"and I can't protect Lissa if im out here, Dimitri we have to do this, I know you don't like it, but it's what we do, right? they come first" I let out a small laugh.

"Fine" then he did something I didn't expect he pulled me into him and kissed me, it only lasted a moment but it said so much, it said how much he loved me, how much he had missed me, and how much he wanted me. When he pulled away he whispered "Just be careful" I nodded not able to say anything.

He gave me a boost and I climbed through the window and jumped off the unit I landed on to the floor. It was dark in the room but I could still make out the shapes around me, I slowly make my way to the door with my stake in hand.

I cracked open the door to make sure the hall way was clear and I slowly made my way to the back of the building, I went around the corner and I could see Dimitri watching me through the small window in the door, I was almost there when he started banging on the door shouting.

"Rose behind you, watch out" but by the time I looked I was grabbed and my stack was knocked out my hand, I was pulled in the flood with the strigoi on top on me, I struggled and pushed my hands out to stop him from biting me. I could hear Dimitri banging on the door still shouting but I couldn't really hear him any more.

"Hold still already" the strigoi shouted at me, as I struggled I court a glimpse of my stake, so as I was trying to hold the strigoi off with one hand, I reached out with the other, it was just out of reach.

He moved his weight out my leg just long enough for me to get it free, I pulled it up as much as I could, I slipped it between us and pushed him off, then as quick as I could I scrambled and grabbed my stake.

"You bitch" he grabbed me again this time as he bent down to bit my neck, I put the stake between us, when he was close enough I pushed the stake up as hard as I could, he pulled back eyes wide, then he went limp and landed on top of me. God this guy is heavy.

I pushed him off and rolled over so I could stand up. I could see the relieve in Dimitri's eyes as I reached the door. I was a little saw but nothing I couldn't deal with.

I open the door to be in-golfed in his arms. "Don't ever do that again, I thought..." I smiled he thought I was going to die and he was going to have to watch helpless.

"it's okay, you can't get rid of me that easily" I pulled away from him, "come on we have to move" we moved down the hall quickly and quietly, as we approached the hall we couldn't hear anything, we glanced at each other both thinking the same thing but no wanted to say anything.

We court a glimpse of movement from the other end of the hall, we spread out so we could come at it from both side, as we got closer we could make out the person and that God it wasn't a strigoi,

"Alberta?" Dimitri whispered getting her attention and she wasn't alone Stan was just around the corner.

"Dimitri, Rose thank God your okay, we didn't know if you were at the dance or not" Alberta said I guess she was scared that everyone was...no im not going to think it, they are okay, they have to be.

"I've been trying to find guardians, and find out how they got past the wards"

"Davis broke wards" I said and all three of them looked at me like I was mad.

"How do you know?" Alberta said me.

"He told me". I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He just told you, like that?"

"more of less, he said that if he let them in, he would get what he wanted he would become one of them"

"what was he doing when the first attack?"

"he was with me in the gym, we where sparring then he started being all weird and stuff, he tried to stop me from leaving the gym when I found out Lissa needed me, that when Dimitri found me".

"why wouldn't he let you leave?" it was Stan who asked.

"He said he wanted me with him, that I belonged with him" I could see that Dimitri didn't like that he wanted to go find him and beat him up some more.

"where is he know?"

Dimitri answered before I could "we left him in the gym and came here, we have taken three out so far, but Davis said there was a lot of them".

"okay. we have to get as many students out of the hall to safety as possible and kill as many strigoi as we can".

"where is everyone else, the other guardians?" it might be a silly question but there has to be more then just us. "and how many strigoi are in there".

"we don't know and have no way of knowing until we storm the place" Alberta didn't sound to pleased about it, all I could think about is being in there and finding Lissa. I know how it get in I could slip through the door behind the stage and pretend I was there all along.

"Yes we do, I have an idea" they looked at me waiting to hear what I said I know Dimitri wont like it but I have to do something. If I can get the information we need, we can come up with a plan.

I just hope it works.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was in the bathroom in the dorms changing in to my dress, well it was brought for the dance at lest I get to wear it. I just wish it would be easy to fight in.

"I don't want you doing this, it not safe, you could get hurt" Dimitri came with me to make sure I got here and back okay. He was standing by the door with his back to me so I could change.

"I know but im the only one who can do it" I was almost ready "um Dimitri"

"hmm"

"Could you do me up please?" he slowly turned around to look at me, he just stared for a moment so I turned slightly so he could see I needed zips up. He slowly walked over.

"Sure" he slowly zips me up touching my skin slightly and sending goose bumps all over my body.

"Thanks" I muttered as I looked back at him. "We should get back"

"Right" we made are way back to where Alberta was waiting for us with Stan.

"Nice dress" Stan said as I came to a stop just in front of them. Alberta came up to me, to help me put in my ear piece I have to wear, my hair is down so no one will see it. She also attaches the microphone to the top of my dress and I slip the reviser down, so it sits between my breasts then she hands me my stake and a strap for it, which I put around my thigh under my dress. I also tuck a small pocket knife under the strap as well, just in case.

We make sure you cant see anything you should see and test the microphone, Dimitri walks down the hall so he cant hear us talking.

"Dimitri can you hear me?" I would feel silly if I had to say that testing 1 2 3 thing.

"I can hear you loud and clear" well that good I guess it works.

Okay im ready.

"You don't need to do this we'll find another way" it was Dimitri again through the ear piece, not wanted me to go in there on my own.

"I want to do this, beside I don't think this dress would look as good on Stan" I got a smile and a laugh out of both Dimitri and Alberta, but Stan just looked at me, I shrugged "okay im ready"

"Rose promise you wont do anything stupid"

"You know me, I cant really promise that, but I will be careful" okay now this is where I don't really like what I have to do, but it was my plan so it better work. By this time Alberta sent Stan and Dimitri off to do there part while we walk to the door at the back of the stage.

*** flash back***

"Yes we do, I have an idea" they looked at me waiting to hear what I will say I know Dimitri wont like it but I have to do something. If I can get the information we need, they can come up with a plan.

"It will get us the information you need to come up with a rescue plan anyway" they where still looking at me. "all we need is a microphone and for one of us to sneak in to the hall, you can get in through the door behind the stage, that way we can hear what's going on and who ever is in there can tell you how many there are and were they are" I stop to hear if they had anything to say.

"It might work, but who is going to go in without being notice?" Stan asked, I looked at him then to Dimitri and Alberta.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alberta asked knowing I was thinking about me going the whole time.

"Yes I'm meant to be in there anyway so no one will question it" if I wasn't being silly and just went to the dance in the first place I would be with Lissa, I would know she was safe. Dimitri look from Alberta to me and started pacing.

"No, you cant be serious, you want to sent her in there, we don't know what your sending her in to" he was mad, it was my plan and he was made at Alberta. "she's a novice for god sake"

"Dimitri, im doing this, I might be just a novice but if I can help then im going to" I know he is just worried about me and that he cares about me.

"So what, your just going to walk in there like that and say you were there the whole time"

"No, im going to change in my dress, wear a wire and a stake, then im going to get you all the information you need, then I'm going to find Lissa and when your all ready im going to help get everyone out, and im going to do all that wearing heals". He just at me and shook his head.

"What about us?" Stan asked. Do I have to think of everything around here.

"One of you need to guard the other door, to make sure no more can come inside you will also be helping to get the other out when I open the doors. The other will have to go on a guardian hunt find as many as possible, as we don't know how many of them there are, the more we have the better are changes".

"Okay Dimitri guard the door, Stan you will around up the guardians and I'll guard this door" okay we have a plan lets just hope it works.

"Dimitri go with Rose while she gets ready, but be quick about it we don't know hoe long we have" we left to walk to my dorm, Dimitri didn't say anything the whole way there, he wasn't happy with what I was going to do.

*** end ***

"You can do this, just don't think about it" if this was meant to help me feel better about going into a room full of strigoi it wasn't.

"Right I'll be fine, it will be fine" I mutter mostly to myself, just as I was about to open the door, both Dimitri and Stan wish me good luck, I muttered a thanks and slipped inside, I could hear voices from the other side of the stage,

"Why cant we?" one asked

"Because I said so, he want us to wait, he wants to be here, so we wait" someone else said, who are they waiting for.

"But im hungry, cant I just have one" the first voice said

"No" I guess this guy is the boss, I was kneeling down behind the stage so they couldn't see me, I could hear whimpering from the other side of the stage, they must have them all sat in the corner scared.

I slowly crawl to the edge of the stage so I can look around to see how many strigoi there are, as I do I can count 7 strigoi so far, I move back behind the stage and stop dead when I see a pair of red eyes watching me.

"Shit" I whisper and he grind at me,

Through the ear piece I can hear Dimitri "what's going on, Rose tell me what's happening" what did he think I was going to say, I have a strigoi watching me cant talk now, I start slowing moving back towards the door, silly I know. He jumps at me and grabs my arm, I try to pull away but I holds on tighter.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks

"Um to the bathroom, I really need to pee" I give a quick innocent smile. But I doesn't work, he start walking around the stage dragging me with him, "I guess that's a no to using the bathroom then"

"I found another one, she was hiding behind the stage" he said as he pushes me towards the guy I guess is the boss.

"Hiding really, you don't look that scared" he started to walk around me as if getting a good look at ever inch of me.

"Oh believe me im terrified, really I am" he just laughs at me.

"So if your not scared, what where you really doing back there?" he was in front of me again.

"I was just waiting for a good time to kick your ass"

"You think you can take me Dhampir?" I would like to give it a go. "what's your name girl?"

"Rose, and you are?" I gave him a smile

"Rose as in miss Hathaway" I flinched how does he know who im am "I've heard a lots about you"

"All good, I hope"

"Well they say your a good fighter, and you've killed, I would like to see what you can do"

"Well sorry but I'm not really dressed for a fight, and its not my fault you pick a dance night to attack us, now is it".

"I could always make you take the dress off" I could hear the other strigoi snigger at that comment I could also hear Alberta telling Dimitri to stay put.

"You know, I would rather keep the dress on, but thanks anyway". I looked around the room, I counted 17 strigoi, all the students in the corner of the room along with 6 guardians who look like there hands are tied.

I looked at the group of students and panicked I couldn't see Lissa, she wasn't in the room.

"Looking for someone?" the strigoi asked, as I scanned the students again. I looked back to him, he was grinning.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" I was starting to panic and get pisses off at the same time, I clenched my fists together, I wanted to hit this guy.

"Stay calm Rose, breath, don't let him get to you" I heard Dimitri over the radio.

"I guess your are referring to the last Dragomir princess, well I was hoping you would tell me, you are meant to be her guardian, are you not?" now I really wanted to hit his guy. Well at lest he doesn't seem to know where she is either, Christian is also missing so at least she is not on her own. I smile at that.

"Do you find something amusing?" and with that I cant help but let out a laugh. I couldn't help it.

"So I guess that's why you are here, you want Lissa, well im sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen" he turns away from me and walks over to another strigoi, I can't hear what they are saying.

I take this opportunity to go into Lissa head, I didn't know why I didn't in the first place but better late then never.

_I found myself in the church, so I guess they sneaked out of the dance to do something else,_

"_We cant just stay here we have to get help or something" Lissa says pacing back and forth in front of Christian._

"_You know we cant go out there, and im sure they know what is going on by now, and the guardians are dealing with them"_

"_What about Rose? she is on her own, what if she leaves her room? what if something happens?" she stops in front of him, he takes her hands in his._

"_Rose will be fine, she can take care of herself, what do you think she will do to me if I let you go out side and something happens to you, she'll kill me. We are safe here". Thank God he can use the brain of his, at least I know they are safe, no I just have to worry about everyone else. _

I snap out of Lissa head to someone shaking me. "What is your problem, I was having a good day dream" I looked up to see a not so amused strigoi watching me.

"A bad time to be day dreaming, don't you think?" I just shrugged and look around the room again, I have to find a way of tell Alberta how many of then there are, think Rose!

I started walking around the room, he never took his eyes off me, I locked eyes with Eddie trying to let him that everything is going to be okay.

I look back to the strigoi, "So whatever your name is?.." he cut me off.

"James" was all he said.

"Right, James so what was the plan exactly, use David to brake the wards, come in find Lissa and then what?" I smiled "I mean don't get me wrong it good and all, but you have 17 strigoi here and no Lissa"

He looked at me up and down and smiled an evil grin, "You have some guts, even for a girl" Its not really guts I just have to buy time so they can have the guardians in place.

"Thanks"

he moved close to me, I stiffened as he lent his head down to me neck, he inhaled and then moved slight to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to enjoy playing with them" he pulled back and smiled at me.

"When do you plan on doing that?" it came out in a whisper and im pretty sure my voice cracked as well.

"As soon as the boss arrives, he should be here soon" he walked back to the other strigoi again. I walked over to the bench and sat down, I don't like heals.

I was listening to what was going on over the ear piece.

"We have 14 Guardians ready to raid" It was Stan who said it.

"Okay we just have to wait for Rose to give the signal, Dimitri you well get everyone out as quick as possible the rest of you kill as many as you can" Alberta replied.

"We just took out some strigoi's coming up by the school gate, but some other got away, they where in some posh car" I guess that's who they are waiting for, to bad they are not coming to help.

"Good, so at least we not going to have unwelcome guests" Alberta replied.

"Okay we are ready, Rose just give the word" it's about time.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Okay we are ready, Rose just give the word" it's about time. _

Chapter 18

I looked around the room again to make sure they couldn't see what I was doing, James had is back to me, so I took the advantage, I made my self look bored and lent forward my right elbow on my knee and my chin on my hand.

Still scanning the room I locked eyes with Eddie again, he was sat just behind the guardians, who were also watching me, Eddie's eyebrows rose as I slightly lifted my skirt slowly so that I could retrieve the pocket knife, I held it tightly in my hand and slowly rose from the bench.

My eyes never leaving Eddies and I slowly walked over to him trying not to draw attention to myself. When I was sure no strigoi could see my face I mouthed to him.

"Free the guardians" he slight moved his head in acknowledgement, I was just reaching him, I came to a stop, the knife in my hand at my side.

"What are you doing?" James voice made me jump and I spun around to look at him, my hand now moving to my back.

"Nothing" I said a little to quickly but I don't think he noticed.

"Move away from them" he said in a commanding voice, I hesitated but just before I moved forward I dropped the pocket knife, hoping Eddie caught it without drawing attention to himself.

"Okay, no need to get snappy," I walked forward straight past James he moved his hole body to follow my movements, I wanted them all looking at me, so that Eddie had time to cut them free.

I still had my back then them and as whispered "Few more minutes, freeing Guardians" I hoped that none of the strigoi heard me, I don't think they did.

"_Okay, don't do anything stupid Rose"_ I heard Dimitri tell me as I turned to face James again. Okay Rose you just have to distracted then, only for a few minutes.

"You know me" I said back, it was a little lauder, and when James eyebrows rose I knew he heard me as well.

"_Rose"_

"what?" James moved towards me,

"I'm sorry, I tend to talk to myself when I'm bored" I said with as much Borden in my voice as possible.

He laughed at me "Bored" he moved forward again so that he was right in front of me "I'm sure I can fix that" he moved his hand to my hip and pulled me to him, he pressed himself against me "I can thing of one or two things to keep you busy" I wanted to gag, to hit him, it took all my strength not to attack him.

"_Rose, what's going on? What is he doing...Rose!?" _Dimitri again

I gave a quick glanced over James shoulder to see Eddie slowly moving along the guardians by the looks of thing he only had 3 left to cut free.

"Really, I mean don't get me wrong im sure your full of excitement but..." I was cut off when he pushed me against the wall. "aww" he put one hand on either side of my head and leaned in, he inhaled my sent again, he moved one of his hands to my side again.

I hated this I want to scrub my skin to get him off of me, I wanted this finished, I wanted to get out of here. I had to have this finished.

"_Rose!" _Dimitri

"_Rose! Say something" _Alberta

I looked over his shoulder again to see Eddie give me a slight nod to say he was done. I smiled, looked back at James, and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew I was going to enjoy staking him.

He pulled away from me "What is wrong with you? Your really starting to piss me off" he hit the wall behind me out of frustration I guess, and paced away from me. "I'm going to enjoy killing you when they get here".

I moved away from the wall "I'm sorry to disappoint you but no one is coming" he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to me.

"What do you mean, I have men on the way, they will be here soon" he said but he didn't sound to sure about it.

"It doesn't matter, you see while we have been here, the guardians have been surrounding this room" he stared at me blankly.

"Even if that was true, they wouldn't risk coming in, not knowing how many of us there are, and we have men outside, we would have heard something"

I moved forward a little "Yeah, well they dead, and so is the guy in the posh car" I smiled again "And don't understatement them, they know exactly what is happening in here"

"How" his voice was sharp and angry. I slowly reached up and pulled at the wire holding the ear piece, when it was free I pulled the reverser from the top of the dress, ans throw it on the floor in front of him.

"You told them everything they needed to know" before I even blinked he was in front of me, he slapped me with the back of his hand hard enough to make me stagger, it hurt like hell, I could feel the blood drip down from my lip.

"You bitch" he sneered at me, he turned to his men and shouted "Kill them, kill them all"

Before I knew what I was doing I reached under my skirt and grabbed my stake, I was sort of aware of the screaming, and door banging open as I lunched for James.

He saw me coming and turned to block my attack, "I'm going to kill you" he took a swing at me which I ducked.

"So you keep saying but I have yet to see you try" he swung at me again and hit the top of my shoulder, I staggered back and he grinned at me, we both lunged into the fight both hitting, blocking and moving around each other, we stayed like this for what seemed like forever, he glanced around and I did the same, smiling at what I saw. Most of the strigoi were dead and the guardians had everyone else out of the room. "I hate to gloat but I think you've lost" he turned back to me.

"This is all you fault" he lunged at me again this time he knocked my stake out of my hands, grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall, I struggled to get out of his grip but he didn't budge, I saw a glimpse of Dimitri trying to get to me, he was shouting my name.

"Told you I was going to kill you" James whispered in my ear as he lowered his head to my neck, I was watching Dimitri his stake in his hand, but he wasn't going to get to me in time, I knew it, I could tell by his eyes that he knew it to. I didn't want to die, I wanted to tell Dimitri that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt him, that I love him.

Just as I felt his teeth graze my neck, my attention was brought back to Dimitri as he called my name again "Rose, catch" I watched as he throw his stake to me, I caught it without really thinking about at and drew it up into James chest. He let me go and staggered back, looked from his chest me and back again he muttered "Bitch" before he fell the the ground.

I leaned against the wall rubbing my neck, I pulled my hand away to see drops of blood on my finger, he didn't have time to bit me but when he pulled away he had scratched his teeth across my neck.

Dimitri reached me then standing close but he didn't touch me. "Are you okay?" he asked looking mostly at my neck, then my lips, without thinking I reached a finger to my lip, it hurt but had stopped bleeding.

I dropped my hand and shrugged "I'm fine" I said as I met his gaze "I...I just need some air" I handed him back his stake and walked away from him, he turned to watch me but didn't say anything.

As I walked towards the exit I saw the guardians walking around and cheeking the dead, some of them looked at me and gave a nod of respect. Alberta was the only one who approached me. She walked next to me until we stood just outside the door.

"You did really well in there Rose"she gave me a smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it was the lest I could do" I said looking at the ground, I didn't want her to know how scared I was, I might not have showed it in the hall but I was, I was scared, I hated every bit of it. I hated the way he touch me, looked at me, like I was same kind of meat, God. he almost killed me.

"...Rose are you okay" she asked with concern in her voice, she look up as Dimitri approached they both looked at me.

"I'm fine really, I just want to..." Lissa how could I forget, I had to get to her, I had to see that she was okay, "I...I have to go" and I took off running towards the chapel, I knew I was being followed it was most likely Dimitri.

When I reached the chapel I pushed open the doors and was almost hit in the head with something, I managed to duck out of the way.

"Rose!" I heard Christian shout, I looked up at him as he dropped the blank of wood on the floor.

"Christian, what happened?" he had a cut on his head, he didn't have before, I looked around "where Lissa" she wasn't here I couldn't feel her.

"she...she was taken, he knocked me out and took her" he was shaking, he sank to his knees just as Dimitri walked into the room.

"Who? who took her?" he didn't say anything he just handed me a piece of paper, I slowly took it from his hand and looked up at Dimitri, he just nodded, I open the paper and read it to myself.

_Rose, my dear Rose,_

_I have your friend, I knew you would live through the attack, your strong and perfect and it just proves that your meant to be with me. _

_If you want to see the princess again, come to me alone and I'll let her go, you have my word my love. I'll meat you at the only place we have been to together tomorrow night._

_Davis_

The only time we every left the academy was to go to the mall, but he couldn't mean there, could he? I guess I'll find out tomorrow night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well, what does it say?" it was Dmitri who asked, of course it was, he was knelt down by Christian, who was still looking at the floor, he was muttering to himself I couldn't really work out what, but I knew he blamed himself for Lissa being taken.

"That he has Lissa and he will contact us to let me know were they are and er what he wants" I know im lying to him, but I didn't want him to know, he would stop me from going after them, if he knew what Davis wanted, well it didn't really matter if he new he wouldn't let me go any way and I would give what Davis wanted gladly if it meant Lissa would be safe, even if it meant giving Davis what he wanted.

"Is that is? Does it say what he wants" I looked up towards him but not meeting his gaze and shock my head, I didn't think I could get another lie out. I moved my feet uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze. I ball my hands into fists and my side, crumbling the note as I did.

"You should get him to the clinic, he needs to be checked out" I said to Dimitri, he was still watching me, trying to work out if I was telling the truth or not, but thankfully he didn't push it, yet. He helped Christian to his feet and they slowly work to the door. He looked back to me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, they were both looking at me know.

"After what happened in there, im going to change and scrub my skin clean, I smell of him and it's making me sick" I looked down at me self, I would have to burn my dress. Then I would have to find a way to get out of the academe, which would not be easy, I know Dimitri id going to be watching me.

It was Christian who spoke but I could see the pain shoot across Dimitri face, he hated that it was me in there, that it was me he touch and wanted to play with. "What did happen, we just heard the shouting and hid" he shook his head slightly "I should have done something, she would still be here if I had...".

I cut him off. "It wasn't your fault Christian, and we'll get her back, I promise" I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "Dimitri can fill you in on everything else". I didn't want to talk about it, I have to remember it.

Dimitri gave me a slight nod "I'll come find you soon" he said before helping Christian out the door. I sat down on the bench and sighed, I unwrinkled the note and read it again, I don't know why, I knew what it said. I knew what it meant, tomorrow night I would give my life, for Lissa, my best friend, my sister.

Half an hour later I was just getting out of the shower, I felt better, well at lest I felt better about what had happened, not so much about what was going to happen. I had to think of a way I could get Lissa and get away from Davis in a public place without coursing a scene, or maybe I should course a scene. I was thinking of different things I could do, while I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

I could fight him, I could tell security that he had hurt Lissa and they could distract him while I got Lissa out of there, but what if he wasn't alone, what if Lissa wasn't with him, different things where running through my head it was making me feel dizzy and sick, I had to get her back, I just had to.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door, I made no attempt to answer it, I just sat down at my desk and rested my head on the cool wood. I didn't want to think any more, I wanted to do something, I could feel her, she's scared and alone, with the feeling of betrayal she thought Davis was going to help them.

It was only a moment or so later when I heard the door crack open.

"Rose?" it was Dimitri, I look up at him as he walked into my room, he took one look at me and pulled me up into his embrace, he held me close, stroking the back of my hair. "We will get her back Rose, I promise" he whispered into my ear.

"I know" I breathed into his chest. We just stood there with him running his hand though my hair, after a few minutes I pulled back slightly to look up at him, I still had my arm warped around him as I met his gaze, he eyes held nothing but love for me.

"Roza..." he whispered as he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Don't" I said just before I pulled his lips down to meet mine, I knew we shouldn't be doing this, I knew it was wrong for us to, but with everything that has happened in the last few hours, I just wanted to feel something, anything.

I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, he moved forward pushing me up against my desk. One of his hands gripping at my waist while the other was holding the back of my neck, so his thumb could rub across my jaw, After a few more moments he pulled away, and moved a few steps back, he turn a way from me muttering to himself in Russian.

He stood across the room from me, just watching me, I was still leaning against the desk.

"Rose..." he started to say before I cut him off.

"I'm not sorry" I said simply.

He just stared at me at for a moment before he started to pace around my small room, I never took my eyes off him, as he struggled with what he wanted to say. He stopped a few feet from me.

"Roza.."

"Get out" I didn't mean to say it, at lest I don't think I did, I just knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

"What?" he

"I said get out. I'm not in the mood for you to lecture me about self control, or how that was wrong, or the fact that im 17 and you my teacher. I don't want to hear it, so just leave." I turned away from him, not waiting to see what he would do, I walked over to the window and waited for the sound of the door that never came.

"Rose, that's not fair, you can't just..." I turn to face him,

"Not fair, you know what's not fair Dimitri, that fact that im stuck here while Lissa is being held by a mad man who wants me to join him in some sick scheme to be come evil or whatever, the fact that's it my fault she gone, the fact that there is nothing you can do about what is going to happen, and the fact that im in love with you not matter how hard I try not to be" I was pretty much shouting at the end of my rant and Dimitri just stared at me like I was insane or something.

It didn't look like he wanted to say anything or was going to any way so I continued.

"You don't know how hard it was before, I thought if I didn't see you as much that I would stop feeling for you like this, but it didn't help, if anything it made it worse, then after when you started acting funny, i'm not the only one who notice, Eddie saw it straight away, he said that you were being weird around me and Davis for that matter..." I saw the anger run across his face at the sound of his name.

"What did you expect, I hated the way he looked at you, the way he touched you, the way you smiled and joked, you do have any idea how much I wanted that to be me" I slowly walked towards me as he was talking. "You have no idea how much I missed you, I got up every morning for the practice we didn't have any more, but to my surprise you did to, I saw you every morning doing laps" he paused lifted my chin, so I had to look him in the eyes, "and you know what, it made me love you even more" he gently brushed his lips against mine, "I love you Roza" he whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

After that everything sort of just happened, I remember pulling on his coat and watching as it fell to the ground around his feet. I remember him tugging my tank top up, braking the kiss to pull it over my head. I felt his warms hands rubbing the small of by back, my hand on the hard mussels of his chest. He pulled back but didn't let me go.

"Roza, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to you feel..." I didn't wait for him to finish I pulled him back to me, tangling my fingers into his hair.

"Dimitri, I love you" I whispered into his ear, then trailed small kisses down his jaw back to his mouth "I want you".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rose POV

I didn't know what to expect from my first time, I know everyone talks about it, they say it's a big deal and it should be special and not rushed into, then you get the ones who said they wished they didn't do when they did, or who they did it with, all I know is that at this moment in time I couldn't be happier, my first time was perfect, okay maybe not perfect, the timing could be a little better, Lissa could be safe and we could be some place other then my room on a signal bed, but im with the man I love and that's all that matters.

I'm lying on my bed with my head resting on Dimitri's chest, his fingers running through my hair, and his other hand stroking my arm. His breathing is still sightly heavy as is mine, my body is still tingling, my fingers running small patterns on his chest.

He leans down slightly to kiss the top of my head.

I berry my head deeper into his chest as the thoughts of Lissa fill my head again, then the one selfish thought that I should be ashamed of came to mind, this is the first and last time I will every be with Dimitri and I didn't like it.

I shouldn't not be thinking like this, I know what I have to do to save Lissa but now that I know Dimitri wants and loves me, it make me what to rethink my whole plan, I don't want to give my life for someone else, but no matter what I know I have to, it's the one way.

"Are you okay?" his voice is a little rough, sexy rough.

I look up and meet his gaze, brush my lips against his, "I'm good, but I think we should..."

"I know" he started to sit up, I moved so I was leaning against the wall to give him room, I also pulled the blanket with me to cover myself up.

Oh great, now things are going to be weird with us again, but look on the bright side Rose, you probable won't see him again after this, because as soon as he leaves the room you are going to get ready and you are going to leave the academe and find Lissa.

I watched him as he gathered his cloths and got dress, when he was wearing everything apart from his coat he sat down on the bed again and took my hands in his.

"I love you Rose" he leaned in a kissed me again.

"I love you too" I whispered back against his lips, "and before you say anything, I know this...us...er what we did...im not expecting anything, I know we can't be known and it's probably not a good idea to, you know..."

"Rose, it's okay, we'll work thing out, you don't need to worry" he kissed me again, "I should go, I was meant to meet with Alberta about the note Davis gave you, do you have it?"

Oh shit, I cant give him the note, he will know I lied to him and then he'll work out what im going to do. Think dammit.

"Umm, I guess I left it in the chapel, it must still be there" he believe me,

"I'll got find it and meet with Alberta, then I'll come find you and we can talk about us, okay" I cant lie to him again and say that I'll be here so I just nod and smile. He brushes his finger down the side of my face, leaned in and kissed my forehead, he walked to my door.

"I'll see you later" he said before leaving me alone in my room. Even as the door closed behind him, I felt sick, I wanted to get up and go after him, I wanted to tell him what I was going to do, but I know if I do he would never let me leave, he would lock me in my room if he could.

I sit there for a few more minutes before getting up and getting changed again, I put the same clothes on as I had on before, fixed my hair into a high pony tail. I grabbed my bag and throw in some clean clothes, just in case, I also put in the silver stake that Dimitri gave me. At lest I can take something of him with me.

Before I leave I sit down at my desk and pull out a pen and paper.

I wrote to Dimitri I knew he would be the first to come to my room. So I told him what he didn't want to hear, but I had to tell him, I wanted to say more, but I didn't have time, it wouldn't be long before he doesn't find the note and comes back.

I put the note on my bed, throw my bag over my shoulder, had one last look around my small room, before I walked out and closed the door on this part of my life.

* * *

Dimitri POV

I just left Rose in her room to get the note from Davis and meet Alberta. I can't stop thinking about what just happened, how it happened, I just went to talk to her, to get the note from her, she made me so mad talking, well shouting at me, she should have known how much I loved her, how much she means to me.

But I can't believe we...so much for my self control, but you know what, I don't regret it, okay I know it could have been better planned at a time when we had time, but I love her, so it could have happened anywhere and I would have been happy.

I know very thing is going to change now, we took a big step in our relationship, which we need to talk about and find out where we both stand, and as much as I would love a repeat, I know that we shouldn't at least until she graduates, then we will find a way to be together not matter what, that if she still wants me.

What if she thinks it was a mistake? she was really quite after, what if she changed her mind? what if she regrets it? I mean there's a big different between kissing and making love, what if it's to much for her?

Okay Dimitri stop it your going to drive yourself mad, you just need to set down and talk to her, you know she loves you, and you love her, so everything will work out.

I reached the chapel and started looking for the note, but I couldn't see it, Rose said she left it here, I look again just in case I missed it. Nope not here, maybe someone else picked it up, oh no I hope it wasn't a student, we don't need this going around the academe.

I had better go tell Alberta.

I found her in the guardian conference room with about a dozen or so other guardians, some of them nod at me as I walk past I nod in return.

"Dimitri, there you are, did you bring the note about the princess, I need to know what it say, if we have any chance of finding her"

"No I spoke to Rose, she said she dropped it in the chapel but I couldn't find it" she didn't look to happy about that.

"Great, did she say exactly what it said to you?"

"She just told me it said that Davis has the princess and he will get in contact to say what he wants and where" well that's what she told me anyway but now I think about it, it doesn't really make sense, not went Christian was told to give it to Rose. It had to have said more.

"I see and where is Rose? I need to talk to her about her time with Davis, I need to know what he said to her" not a convention I was looking forward to hearing, not after he was hitter on her, I don't need to hear about it. Just knowing it makes my skin crawl.

"She is in her room, she blames herself for what happened to the princess" she takes to much responsibility for things that happen, she is to young to worry like that, but I guess she wouldn't be Rose if she didn't, and it's one of the first things about her I fell in love with.

"Could you ask her to come speck to me?"

"of cause, I'll go get her" I said as I turn to leave the room. I walk back to the novices dorms, noticing the sun, we have a few hours of light left, but that also means I have been up for the past 24 hours, with everything that has happened. With the attack on the academe, finding out about the Princess and then Rose, my Roza.

I wonder what she is doing, would she have gone to sleep, or would she be up, well I guess im about to find out.

I knock on her door, there is no answer, I knock again.

"Roza, it's me, Alberta wants to talk to you, can I come in" I said through the door, but she doesn't reply I guess she must have gone to sleep.

I slowly open her door, as I know she never locks it, im going to have to talk to her about that. I walk in only to find her bed empty, I guess she'd gone to the bathroom, I'll wait. I close her door and walk around the small room. I can't believe it was only an hour ago that we were here together, it seems longer.

I start to look around her room to get my mind off of things, she doesn't really have much personal things in here, a few photos of her and the princess from when they ran away, I cant help but smile at the one of her dress as a fairy. I continue to look around until I find my self moving towards the bed, and that's when I see it, a piece of paper lying on her pillow. This can't be good.

I pick it up and sit down on the bed.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_ I'm sorry that I lied to you about the note and about knowing what Davis wanted, but I have to do this and If I told you, you would never let me go through with it._

_By the time you find this I'll be, well I don't really know exactly, but I'll be with Lissa, I'm going to get her back no matter what. I'll call and let you know were she is, so you can send guardians to pick her up._

_I want you to know that I love you more then anything, and early was...well it was better then I ever thought it would be, but me and you, we're just not meant to be, there is just so must in our way, and I don't even know if I'll be coming back, you know after this. So If I don't, I want you to find someone who can make you happy and give you everything you diverse, everything I can't give you. _

_I want you to look after Lissa for me, keep her safe, you are the only person I trust to look after her. And I also want to say thank you for everything you have done for me, I wouldn't have made it this far without you._

_All my heart Rose _

Oh god Roza what have you done?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Rose POV

It was pretty easy to move around the school with out being seen, all the students are still in bed or in their dorm anyway and most of the guardians are in the meeting room, trying to find Lissa. I know I should tell them what I know, but I can't risk it anyway if things don't go to plan I can always Dimitri and tell them I've messed up and he will come save the day.

I took the long way around the grounds behind all the buildings to get to the gates, just in case there were more guardians on guard then I thought, I never really noticed before just how beautiful the academy look when I the light from the fading sun hits it, it's looks like a fairy tale castle berried deep in a mastic forest.

How I wish I could have my fairy tale ending, how I wish my prince in shining armer would save me from the truth. My life is far beyond a fairy tale, it a nightmare.

when I got to the building nearest the gates, I look around the corner and could only see one guardian in the security box. This shouldn't be to hard. I slowly walked over to him, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Shouldn't you be in your room, it's still curfew" he step towards me. I hope this works.

"I have permission to leave the grounds, there should be a letter from Alberta, she said she put it on the desk" he eyed me for a second before turning around to look for the letter, so easy. As his back was turned I slowly reach for the rack by the door, and grabbed a batten, and with all my strength I hit him on the back of the head.

I know I should feel bad about that, but it had to be done, but look at the bright side, I just tough him a valuable lesson, never listen to school girl trying to leave campus.

He went down and landed in a heap on the floor. "I'm really sorry about that" I quickly hit the button to open the gates, glancing around to make sure I've not been seen, after a few moments the gates were fully open, so I hit the button to close them. I then left the box and run through the gate before they could fully close, see, too easy, I'm going to have to talk to some one about scarcity around here.

I smiled at myself despite the hollow feeling I got as I kept running towards the road leading away from the academy. I guess I it just hit me that I might not see this place again, ever. So I couldn't help but recall all my memorizes of the last few months, of me and Lissa, me and Dimitri, I hope he forgives me for what I put him through, I know he id going to be going out of his mind,

It will take me about an hour and half to walk to the mall, I know I have to follow the road but I can't stay on the road, when the guardians well when Dimitri finds out I'm missing, they will come looking for me, maybe, well I know Dimitri will anyway.

So I walk in the tree line next to the road, I can still see the road but no one can see me unless they are really looking for me. But as far as they know I could be going anywhere, in any direction.

I didn't really have a plan, it was a case of going in blind then finding out what I could and taking it from there. I know Dimitri would say I was being reckless but that's the way I am, I jump in before thinking. But as long as I get her out safe I don't care.

* * *

Dimitri Pov.

I stood up and paced the small room again. think dammit. How could she be so...er stupid? I have to find her, I have to tell someone, I have to tell Alberta, so without thinking about it I ran back to the conference room, ignoring the looks I was getting from some of the students who have gotten up early. I guess with the event from the last day or so student will be restless, not really knowing what's going on.

I burst through the door and startled everyone. "She's gone" I took a breath to steady myself "Rose has gone after the princess" it's my fault I should have known, I should have known she wouldn't wait. But for her to go off on her own, what was she thinking? Was she trying to get herself killed.

Alberta look at me and frowned "What makes you so sure?" just as she finished her question a report came over the ear pieces that the security guard by the front gate was just found unconscious. I think that answers her question.

"Well, that, and the fact that I cant find her anywhere" and that she told me, but what could I say, could I show her the letter, no, she knows now that she has gone.

"You don't know it was Rose who did it, it could have been anyone" she then turned to the other guardians "I want the academy under lock down, no one leaves no one comes in until we sort this out" she looked back at me "And I want Rose found, gather the students and do a head count"

Ciaos broke out and the guardians started barking out order to each other after a few minutes they left to do versus things leaving me alone with Alberta.

"What about Rose she's gone? We have to find her, she couldn't have gone far, I was with her a little over an hour ago. I'm going to find her" I started to walk away back out the door.

"Dimitri wait" I stopped " I know you care for her more then you should, I know you relation is more then it should be, so I know that your worried about her, but you need to focus on the princess, she is the main priority, you have to put her first"

I snorted, priority. The only thing I cared about is getting Rose back safe.

"She knows where the princess is, Davis told her, she lied about the letter and what it said. I find Rose I find Lissa, we are doing nothing by standing around talking about priorities, I know what I have to do, I know I have to look after the princess first, but I won't let Rose do this alone". She nodded as if she knew how I was feeling, God if anything happens to Rose I'm going to kill her myself.

She sighed "Okay we'll start searching the area for Rose, my guess she would be heading into town, if she is going to meet with Davis then...well she's not stupid she'd want somewhere populated, somewhere she thinks is safe".

She was right, she would go somewhere populated, safe, somewhere she knew well, she would want to know the layout, she would want to know all the direction she might be attacked from, where all the exists were, encase she needs a quick escape. Where would she want to go.

I smiled at myself of cause "I know where they are".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rose POV

The streets are still busy, I'm a little early, I still have about 15 minutes until nightfall, I'm stood in the shadows between two building across from the mall, I'm looking for any indication that Lissa is here, I'm also watching what other people are doing seeing if they are acting suspicious, I don't know who is working for Davis that could be a look out for me.

Now I just need to get inside find somewhere to hide with out being noticed, shouldn't be to hard.

I drop to my knees and dig through my bag, pulled out my cell phone and put it in my back pocket I also pulled out the stake and shove it into the pocket of my hoodie. Okay well it's not my hoodie, it's Christians, it's big and green, I know not the best colour when you don't want to be seen, but I needed something David wouldn't recognise but Lissa would.

On my way here I was thinking of where Davis would wait for me, I came up with one place, the food court, it's the centre of the mall and it busy, which means no surprises and no fighting which sucks because I really want to kick his ass. So the best view I could think of was the birds eye view, the balcony above the court, I can see everything from there even the exit.

I pulled the hood over my head and put my bag across my shoulders, encase of running, and step out of the shadows.

A few onlooker glance my way as I walk over to the doors of the mall, no one really pays much attention to me, until I pass the security guard, he gives me the I'm watching you look. I put my head down and keep walking.

I managed to tag on the back of a group of teens, so I didn't look too out of place, glancing around to see if I can find Davis, nothing yet. After a quick once around the mall to make sure there is no one there who shouldn't be, I brake off from the group and head towards the stairs.

I know this place better then anyone, I know where all the shops are, what shops there is, and the best places to hide, I also know the quickest ways to get to any of the exits. This is all thanks to Lissa who has everything on this place, I wouldn't be surprised if she had the blue prints hidden under her bed or something.

It also helps that she dragged me here every chance she got before we ran away, and we been here 3 time since, I also have my guardian training to thank because I also know the places where other people can ride, I've noticed 3 more hiding places since I walked through the doors.

One by the main door hidden behind photo machine, there is a door, note to self find out what's behind it. The second is behind the water feature, it will block someone enough to make them unrecognisable to people walking past. And the last would be the closed down shop with the lights off. Anyone could be in there. But the hiding place that's worries me most is the one in plain sight. There is two many unknown people around.

I made my way up the steps and around the corner, I stop by a pillar which will give me the cover I need to be able to look around without being seen. After about 10 minutes of standing there looking like I'm waiting for someone and getting funny looks of people walking around. I decided to take my hoodie off, I was too hot anyway. That leaves me wearing jeans and a tank top. I tied the hoodie around my wast and tucked my stake down the inside. I also let my hair down so it was still harder to see who I was.

I was scanning the area watching out for any sign of trouble, I just didn't see the group of teen age boys walking my way.

"Hay hot stuff" one of them said as he grabbed my ass. I knocked his hand off as I turned to face them, I really didn't need this now.

"Don't touch me" I looked at the group there was 4 of them, the usual baggy jeans and jumpers, the one who grabbed me would be pretty cute if he wasn't such as ass.

"Come on don't be like that" he reached out for me again so I moved back, his friends started to laugh. "Come on join us, we're going somewhere more...fun" he said the last part which I'm guess was meant to be seductive but really wasn't.

I had to get rid of them, they were attracting to much attention to me. Okay Rose time to but your famine wilds to some good.

I step forward close to him and he puts his arms around me pulling me to him, I smile at him and slip my arms around his neck.

"I'll tell you what, I've got to meet with someone in a bit, so why don't you and your friend go off then meet me outside in about an hour" he raised his eye brows

"Really and how do we know you will show?" I smiled my man eating smile at him, move my arms from his neck and lay them on his chest.

"Hay babe, don't let go, you feel go wrapped around me" I heard his friend snigger from behind us.

"Who said anything about letting go" I pushed him up against the pillar, leaned in and bit the bottom of his ear, "I'll be there in an hour, I just have to do some stuff first" I pull way from him, he looks at his friends who nod back. Boys.

"Okay, if your not there then we coming back for you" I could deal with that as I probably wont be here then, problem solved.

"I'll be there" the boys walked off talking and giving each other high five. I shake my head at them and turn back around. And jump.

"Shit, don't do that" I turned around to see Dimitri stood a few feet away from me arm crossed over his chest.

"Are you done playing games?" he has his business face on.

"Games, why you jealous I was flirting with boys" I smile but I know he's mad at me.

"no, Rose I'm annoyed you for running off like that, you should have come to me, you should have said something, do you have any idea how worried I've been, do you know how serious this is, you could have gotten yourself killed, then what would have happened to Lissa". Okay see he's mad.

"I was doing just fine, until they came along" I pointed over my shoulder, "I know where everything is, I'm just wait for him to get in contact, then I'm going in on my own"

he moved towards me "No your not, your going to wait outside in the van, we have guardian around the building waiting for my signal, your going bac..."

"No I'm not, it's my fight, it's me they want, I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt over me" my voice raised a little, probably not a good idea. I glanced around "You have 5 guardians with you, get rid of them"

he looked taken back "5, how'd you know"

"I know what I'm looking for and so will Davis, them being here is going to get her killed, so get rid of them," he glanced around and muttered something in Russian. Clicked his ear piece on and spoke "All right everyone I want all of you to leave the building and find a secure place outside out of view"

someone must of asked if he was sure because he looked at me and said

"Yes, I want everyone out, I'll call if and when your needed". He clicked the radio off again.

I swallowed "I want to gone to" now he laughs and turns away from me to look over the balcony "Dimitri I'm serious I want..." he cut me off.

"No" he glanced back at me "I wont leave you" he turned away again "I wont let anything happen to you" I looked at me again "But when we get back to the academe your in so much trouble"

I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. I don't even know if ill be going back.

"Dimitri I..." I was cut off again, but this time by my phone. I took it out my pocket, the ID said it was Lissa ringing me, I looked up at Dimitri who was looking at the phone. Well its know or never.

I flip it open and hold it to my ear.

"Davis?"

"Rose don't do it, whatever he sa..." I heard Lissa shouting.

"Lissa! Lissa! Where are you? Lissa!" by this time Dimitri is standing in front of his hand on my arm.

"Now now my love calm down, as you can tell she is a live and well, as promise"

"You hurt her, you son of a bitch and ill kill you, tell me where she is"

"Come on love, you know how this works, you give me what I want and she goes free"

"Ill give you whatever you want, just let her go" Dimitri gave me a sharp look as if to say over my dead body but I didn't say anything.

"I thought you might say that, I take it your in the building?"

"Yes"

"let me guess your somewhere you can see everything, the balcony, am I right?" well there was no point denying it.

"Yes"

"Good, now I want you to leave the Russian where he is and walk down the stairs on your own. Can you do that?" I looked at Dimitri "tell him Rose" I glanced around, trying to spot him, as he can see us.

"He want me to go down stairs, alone" he didn't look to happy about that, he started to shake his head.

"Love, give him the phone" Davis said I hesitated but then hand the phone over, he took it

"Davis...No...I'll take both..." a longer pause now, I could see Dimitri tensing, really not liking what he is hear, I also don't like the way he looked at, I was going to say something until her turn away from me. "I want let you have her...I know what she is...no!" and he snapped the phone shut.

"What are you doing? You just, what about Lissa!?" I all but shouted at him. He didn't say anything, he turned to face me, walked towards me so fast I had to look to make sure no one noticed. "Dimitri what..." I cut off when his lips hit mine.

He pulled me to him, it was like he was putting everything into this kiss, love, passion, frustration, pain, it was like he was kissing me for the last time and he didn't want to let go.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rose POV

I slipped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands on my lower back pulling me closer to him. We didn't care that we were in public, which was a little weird but I needed to feel him, I could feel how much he needed me. How much he didn't want to let me go.

I knew he made a choice, I knew he didn't like the choice he made, but it's what needs to be done, he choice Lissa over me.

I know I should be mad at him or something, but I couldn't be, it's what needs to be done, she comes first, always has always will.

He pulled back from me but didn't let me go, I met his gaze and saw the sadness in them and the pain of what he had to do. He tucked my hair behind my ear, biting his lower lip.

"Roza, I love you, always will". He gave me a small smile. I knew this wasn't easy for him, he cared so much for me.

"I know, I love you too" I gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away from him, I moved to walk around him he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Be careful, please, come back to me" I grabbed and squeezed his hand giving him a small smile back "I will, just look after her for me, until then" he nodded and reluctantly let go of my hand, and just like that I walked away from him.

I didn't look back I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to think about this as the last time I would see him. I know what I said before about not living through this, but I want to live I want to be with him. I hold my head high as I wipe away a signal tear that managed to escape.

I got half way down the stairs before the phone rang again, I guess I didn't realise Dimitri handed it back to me, I held it to my ear.

"See that wasn't to hard now was it? Mind you I didn't need to see him kiss you like that"

"Then you shouldn't have been looking should you".

"What can I say, your so beautiful I can't bare to take my eyes off of you". Whatever

"What did you say to him?" it was bugging me, I had to know.

"I gave him a choice and like a good little solider he chose his charge, I guess he doesn't love you as much as I do after all"

"He made the right choice, they come first" they always come first.

"No my love they don't, nothing comes before you, nothing come before the women you love" Okay creepy.

"Where you are?" I wanted this over with.

" In a rush to see me are we? okay walk forward and you will come to a basement door, me and Lissa will be waiting for you" with that the line went dead.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked towards the door. It seamed to take for ever to walk the small distance.

As I walked I looked at the people around me, the people who didn't know what I was or what I was doing, normal people, God I wish I could be normal like them, going about my day with my normal boyfriend and best friend, looking around now at something that has never bothered me before.

I all ways loved being a Dhampir, being strong, fighting for good, but now I hate it, I have having to give me life for someone else, even if that someone is Lissa.

I stop at the foot of the door and listen, but get nothing.

I don't want to go in there but I know I have to, I guess even if I was normal and my best friend was in danger I would still do whatever I could to help her.

I glance around the mall to make sure no one is watching me, looking up at the balcony but there was no sign of Dimitri. I wonder what he has planned. I bet he's somewhere coming up with a plan to help, I know he will do everything he can to help me, I just hope he's not to late.

I open the door and step inside. I can hear voices but can't make out what they are saying. A head of me is a long corridor, which I slow make my way down, the voices get clearer and I know it's Lissa and Davis.

"why are you doing this? just let me go please" that's Lissa I could tell she was scared by the way her voice trembled.

"Don't worry princess, you'll be free very soon, as long as I get what I want"

"She doesn't want you, just leave her along please"

"She belongs with me, not him, she'll see I'm better for her, I can give her everything, everything thing she wants, what can he give her, nothing just a forbidden relationship, he doesn't love her, if he did he wouldn't of picked you."

If he wasn't such a creep that would have been sweet. Along the corridor I past to door, I stood to listen at the but didn't hear anything, now there voices are coming from just around the corner.

"What are you talking, who's him? Who doesn't love her, who picked me?" I could hear Lissa getting frustrated, she wanted to know what was going on. I'm stood around the corner my back against the wall trying to control my breathing.

"Don't you know, I would have thought she would have told you, or a least you should have figured it out, I did that first day I met them, when they fort in front of the school, just the way they looked at each other".

I remember that day when Dimitri attacked me, after he found out I asked for a new mentor, little did I know he was going to be a creep.

"I Still Don't know..."

"Dimitri, he's talking about Dimitri" I walked around the corner as I said it, they both looked startled to see me.

The room looked like a generator room, big pipes going along the walls, concrete walls and floors, across the room was another door way, which I don't know where it go. Lissa was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Dimitri" I locked eyes with her as to say not now but she didn't listen "You and Dimitri, how come I never knew about this.."

"Lis..."

"You and Dimitri, why didn't you say something?.."

"Liss..." I said a little louder but she kept on going.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me..."

"Lissa!" I shouted.

"What!" she shouted back.

"Can we talk about this later?" she looked at me then to Davis who was just standing there looking at me.

"Oh, we'd better"

"Promise" I gave her a small smile. This was when Davis spoke up.

"Well, now that settled" he held out his hand to me. "Rose". I didn't move "Rose we had a deal remember, your mine"

"I remember, the deal was you let her go and I'm your, not before"

"Rose no, you can't" Lissa protested but I pretended no to hear her. Davis look as if trying to work out if I was telling the truth or not.

"Very well Princess you free to go" he moved to untie her, one her was and stood up, she slapped Davis across the face.

"You creep" she said before running to me, I put my arm around her and she started to sop.

"Its okay Lis, everything is going to be okay" she clung on to me, and I pulled her away but didn't let go of her. "Listen to me" I pulled her face to mine so she was looking into my eyes "I want you to go" she started to shake her head "Lissa, I want you to go that way follow the corridor to the door, Dimitri will be waiting for you"

"No, I'm not leaving you"she said between sobs.

"I'll be okay, just get yourself save" I lowered my voice "I need to know your safe so I can fight" she looked back at me and after a few moments she nodded. I hugged her again before sending her way, "Hay, I'll see you soon" she nodded again before walking around the corner.

I tensed as I felt an arm slid around my wast "Alone at last" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes and what's from stopping me from leaving right know, we both know I can take you" he started laughing and that's when the nausea hit. Davis grip on me tightened.

"Don't worry love, they wont harm you, unless I tell them to" he turned us around to face the other door way, as 4 Strigoi walk through the door way.

**Will Dimitri save the day? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**I know I'm mean always leaving you guess, but hay what fun would it be to read it I gave everything away to soon.**

**Keep reading and reviewing **

**Gemma xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

I started to struggle, doing anything to get him to loosen his grip on me, I had to think, I had to reach for my stake, I continued to struggle but I couldn't get my arm to move, they were both pined to my sides.

"Don't do this, please Davis" I didn't want to be one of them, I didn't want to be here with him, but I don't think I can fight off 4 Strigoi's and Davis at the same time, I didn't really like the odds of me walking out of this alive.

His mouth was by my ear and I cringed "Don't be afraid, they will make us stronger, better and we will be able to do anything we want, we will be unstoppable together"

The Strigoi who I guessed to be the leader of the group finally spoke for the first time since walking into the room and I didn't like what he said. "You promised us the Moroi princess, we do not like to have our time wasted" he didn't sound to happy.

"Well sorry but there was a change of plans and you cant have her, you son of a..." before I could get the rest out Davis slammed his hand over my mouth, I struggled to move it but with no luck.

"You'll have to excuse her, she can be a bit temperamental, what she was trying to say was that there was a slight issues and that the princess is upstairs in the mall, we had problems with a curtain guardian". He was talking about Dimitri, I couldn't help but feel pleased that Dimitri messed up his plans.

"Then I suggest you go get her then, don't worry I will watch over her" he gave me a pointed look "we'll make sure she behaves" he gave me a smile that made me want to gag.

"She stays with me" Davis snapped back.

The Strigoi moved so quickly I hardly saw him until he knocked me out of the way, when I looked back I saw him with his hand around Davis's throat. "You do not speck to me like that, you do as your told, now I want the princess and I want her now" Davis gave him a slight nod before his was dropped to the ground.

I stood up and lent against the wall, my head felt light and I couldn't stop hoping that Lissa was on her way back to the academy and far away from all of this.

"I'll get her" Davis looked over to me "Rose don't do anything stupid" I let out a burst of laughter

"You know me" he let out a breath and back out of the room leaving me alone with the Strigoi, great.

"Well this is fun and all but I should..." I started to slowly back towards the door way, that the Strigoi first entered, but I didn't get very far.

"Going somewhere?" okay so I know I cant fight my way out of this, I just need to buy myself some more time to think of a way out, cant be to hard now can it.

"I really need to use the bathroom, its that way right" I pointed to the door. He just looked at me, then turned away to talk to his friends. "okay look, whatever agreement you made with Davis I don't want to be apart of it, really I just want to go shopping, is it to much to ask for one day of peace".

He gave a evil kind of laugh "Agreement, I have no intention of partaking in any agreement we might have made with the Dhampir, we have what we want right here" he said pointing at me, oh shit I don't like the sound of that, not one bit.

"That's right, we want you Miss Hathaway" I bet at that moment I looked really good, my mouth hanging open unable to take in what he was saying, they wanted me, me, why.

"I...what?..."

"You my lady have become a bit of a problem, but that will all change, when you become one of us, you will be a great asset". Oh just what I need more people who want me awakened, why me. I just want to be back in my dorm at the academy with Lissa going on at me about something or some upcoming dance I've forgotten and Dimitri giving me some zen lesson because I late for practice again.

I want to go back to the other night lying in Dimitri's arms, after what was the best and worst night of my life, the night Lissa was taken from me and the night I found Dimitri and our love.

But no matter what was going to happen to me I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. The Strigoi came closer to me, I just had to wait a few more seconds before he was in reach, I lunged for him and hit him in the face, I guess he wasn't expecting me to fight.

I went to hit him again but he was ready and blocked me, so I went to kick him, again he blocked me, he went to grab me and I managed to jumped back just in time. We went at it for a while attacking and blocking each other, we both managed to get some good hits in. I ended up with a split lip and a cut under my eye, I was also going to have some nice bruises too, he had some cuts to but I think I probable looked worse.

I knew I couldn't win, somewhere in the fight I lost my stake it was lying on the ground behind him, not good if you ask me, so when he finally manages to knock me to the ground, I finally decided to change tactics.

I held my hands up in serenader "Okay, I'll do whatever you want, just not here, I don't want to die in here" I tried to sound like I had no hope of getter out of here "I'll go anywhere else please"

He seemed to consider this before one of the other spoke.

"What about the princess?" one of the other Strigoi asked him, I almost forgot they were there, why did they just stand and watch the whole time we fought? "and the Dhampir?" they looked at each other and said some words that I couldn't work out before the first Strigoi spoke to me again.

"She was to be the princesses guardian, she can bring her to us after she is awakened, so we no longer need the Dhampir. James" he said turning to the one at the back of the group "You stay here and do what you want with him, make sure he is no longer an annoyances".

"With pleasure" was his reply.

"Now that is settled, my lady shall we" he held out his hand to help me up, I just looked at him, I wasn't going to touch him again, not if I really didn't need to. He gave a small smile and shook his head, "After you then" and pointed for me to walk out the door way that they came in from. I got up on my own and started walking.

My arm hurt like hell, I had a nasty gash on shoulder, and I was going to have a nice bruise on my hip too.

I followed the corridor that looked turn into some kind of tunnel going down into the ground, we turned a corner and things started to get darker as we walked after a few more minutes we come to a dead end.

"You did come down this way right, have you found a away to walk through walls or something" he laughed and turned me around to face a ladder, which I cant believe I missed before. "uh, walking through walls would have been cooler" the two other Strigoi laughed at that, which got them a glare from there leader.

"Alex, Max you first then Rose and make sure she doesn't try anything" the two Strigoi one after another climbed up the ladder, I didn't know where it went but I guess I was going to find out. "Now you" he nodded his head towards the ladder.

"You know a please wouldn't go amiss" he gave me a don't play games with me look "okay okay I'm going". I started up the ladded and through the whole to the surface, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the whole, before I knew what was happening I was pulled into a strong pair of arms.

I tried to fight and struggle to get lose until I felt a hand run though my hair and the one voice I wanted to hear above everything else.

"It's okay Roza, I've got you" he pulled me closer his mouth near my ear "Your safe".


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dimitri POV

I watched her go through the door to the basement, once the door shut behind her I made my way to the door, I had different visions of what to do next, from me following her into the basement, kicking Davis ass and saving the girls, then kicking Rose's ass for running off in the first place to me going in there and finding both Rose and the princess dead. I shuddered at the thought, I would kill Davis with my bare hands if he has done anything to either of them.

_Think Dimitri, this is what you do, you shouldn't have let her go down there. You should have stopped her. _I was pacing outside the door.

I reached up and tapped my ear peace "Alberta, I'm out side the door both girls are in side, find another way in and hold it."_ I'm going in_.

"Already there, there is tunnel access a block down the street, we have it covered, I'm sending 2 guardians to you to help your end".

"Copy, I'm going in, I have to do something"

"I know you do, just be careful" I reached to click the peace off again then glanced around the mall to watch people going about their day, families, couples, children, how I wish I was one of them, that I could just have a nice normal day, have a family.

Don't get me wrong I love what I do, what I was raised to do, to protect others, to protect the princess, it's just I would like not to have to worry, I would like to spend time with the person I love without having to worry about what might happen, to just be able to relax and be with her. _Well, we get through this, I'm going to find the time to do just that. _

I reached for the door to the basement just as it opened, and a very scared Lissa came running into my arms. She clung on to me

"Rose is still in there, she gave herself up to save me" she got out through sops, she looked up at me "You have to help her".

"I know I will".

"Guardian Belikov" I turned us around to see 2 other Guardians approach us, I couldn't recall their names. I nodded to them and pulled Lissa out my arms.

"Princess I need you to go with them okay, they are going to keep you save". She started to shake her head I knew what she was thinking.

I looked her in the eyes "I promise I will get her out of there, but I need you save first" she let out a laugh and I gave her a confused look,

"That was just what Rose said to me, about needed me save" I have her a small smile.

"She was right" with little augment she went with one of the guardians while the other stayed with me.

I spoke with him about going down to the basement, we were going to go in together as we didn't know what to expect, the princess said it was only Davis down there but things can always change. We were talking for a few minutes when the basement door opened again and Davis came into view.

When he saw us standing there, he looked a little shocked and reacted way to slowly, we manage to grab him and pull him up against the wall with very little effort.

"Where's Rose?" I all but shouted at him, he struggled to get out of my grip, so I pushed him into the wall again hitting the back of his head. "Where is she?" I could hear the other guardian telling me to calm down before people started worrying about what was going on, but the only thing I could think of was that I was too late, that he already...

"I'm not telling you anything, she belongs to me" he looked at me to the other guardian beside me, I was getting inpatient, and I let my temper get the better of me, I pouched him in the gut, he hurled forward in pain hitting my shoulder with his head.

The other guardian Haynes, I just remembered his name, shot me a pointed look and glanced around the mall, I just shrugged one shoulder.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time before I get mad, where is Rose"

He was coughing and holding his stomach, he looked back up at me, grinning "Your too late, they already have her, they sent me to get Lissa back, but they won't wait for me, I know they only wanted Rose this whole time, and now they have her" My stomach turned I thought I was going to be sick.

"How many? Where will they take her?" as he was giving me information I was going to get all I could. I pushed him back against the wall, hitting his head again.

"Four" he shouted as his head hit the wall "and I don't know where they will take her" I moved my arm to punch him again and he know it was going to happen "okay okay, don't hit me again, there's a tunnel it comes out a block or so away from the mall that's how he will get her out, I don't know anymore I swear"

I pulled him from the wall and pushed him towards Haynes "cuff him, lock him in the van" before he took him away I grabbed Davis by the arm "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you" he swallowed hard but didn't look it in the eye.

I tapped my ear piece as they walked away "We have Davis, and the princess is save, I'm coming to you" I said as I made my way to the other at the entrance to the tunnels.

"Good work, what about Rose?" I heard Alberta's voice back

"She is coming your way and she is not alone"

"How many?"

"Four"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rose Pov

I clung to him, more than happy to be in his arms, I was partly aware of the voices and noises going on around me, but I tried to block it all out, I didn't want to think I just wanted to be safe, I was aware that Dimitri was still muttering to me but I couldn't work out what he was saying.

I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but winched at the pain in my shoulder, I felt Dimitri stiffen "Your hurt" he brought his hand up to my face making me look at him, and he gently ran this thumb over my cut lip then just under the cut below my eye. "I'm sorry" he whispered to me like it was his fault "Dose it hurt?".

I gave him a small smile "No, it's fine" I lied I hurt like hell, my shoulder and my hip felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer and then set on fire.

He smiled back, okay the corner of his mouth smiled "You always were a bad lying Roza" I clung to him again so that he wouldn't see me crying, I buried my face in to his chest and I felt him rest his head on my shoulder "I thought I had lost you" he muttered barely above a whisper. This made me cling to him even more.

I heard shouting from behind me but by the time I realised what was being said it was too late, what happened next happened so quickly it didn't feel real, I was aware that I was being pulled from Dimitri, Dimitri falling away from me as if he was kicked hard, someone had a hold of my shoulders, I felt a chest press against my back, I remember Dimitri shouting something and trying to reach me, then I remember the sharp pain to my neck.

I couldn't move, even though I tried to pull free, one arm was holding my shoulder and the other pulling my head to the side to make it easier for him to bite me.

Everything around me went completely silent then, the Strigoi turned us around slightly and I could see three other guardians getting up, Alberta was one of them, he must have come up out of the whole knocked everyone down then gapped me.

I could feel him sucking on my neck, as he drank from me, I could tell from the way he held me, that he had changed his mind about turning me, this here, this was to kill. After what had felt like a lifetime, he let go of me, I felt dizzy and I couldn't stop myself from falling.

I remember Dimitri shouting my name, the pain that shot through my knees as they hit the cold hard ground, I could hear the sounds of fighting but it sounded too far away, I sort of remember falling forward before I was grabbed again "Oh god Roza, stay with me, please I need you"

"We have to get her back to the Academy now" I was aware I was being lifted up, I could feel his arms around me holding me to his chest, I could hear Alberta barking out orders for a cleanup and to get back to the cars. The whole time Dimitri never stop talking to me, telling me I was going to be okay, that I was save, and that I was still in trouble for leaving the academy and that he loved me.

I don't think he cared who heard him say it; it made me feel like everything was going to be okay. I tried to open my eyes to look at him, they felt so heavy but when I managed I was gifted with a smile.

"I love you" I managed to whisper before I pasted out.

I was hyper aware of that horrible beeping noise, it was a high pitched beep, it took me a while to realise that it was beeping in time with my heart, that could only mean one thing and from my experience (which I had lots of) I was in hospital, just great.

I tried to think about what silly thing I did this time that could land me in here but came up blank. I don't think I was hurt in training because I would feel more embarrassed then hurt, and oh did I hurt, I couldn't move any part of me, I couldn't even open my eyes for that matter. But I knew I hurt, well it didn't really hurt it just felt, I don't know numb, I guess.

So I just lay they thinking for what seemed like hours, or it could have been days I don't know, anyway after a while things started to come back to me, I remember the dance (that I didn't go to) I went to the gym instead, um... Davis was there, I think. No he was differently there I remember Dimitri pouching him.

Bits and pieces kept coming to me, I remember Davis telling me about the Strigoi, him saying he wanted me to join him, fighting at the dance, I don't remember going to it though, Lissa being taken by Davis, finding the note and lying to Dimitri, Oh my God I slept with Dimitri, I can't believe I had sex with him. Oh God I can remember every detail of it.

The way he kissed me and touched me, the feel of this warm hand on my skin, okay I need to stop thinking about that, him kissing my neck moving lower, okay stop, think about bad guys. I ran away to find her, but Dimitri followed me. A basement of some sort and Strigoi, four of them, that's when I got my ass kicked. I remember that.

Something about walking through walls, okay weird. Finding Dimitri again, clinging to him, feeling save, but I still don't know how I ended up here. My thought drifted back to Dimitri, what are we going to do now? We slept together that's not something you can just pretend didn't happen.

After a while I thought I was going mad, I swear I could hear people call my name, it sounded far away, barely a whisper, but I tried to hold on to it. The voice became clearer, I could hear Lissa, and I could hear Dimitri telling her I was going to be okay and I could still hear that stupid beeping noise.

After a few more minutes of shouting everything went quite apart from the beeping, and a few minutes later I felt something warm touch my hand, I felt little movements like someone was rubbing circles across my wrist, holding my hand.

Then I heard him as clear as day "Wake up Roza, you have to wake up, we need you here, I need you here. I miss you"

He was making in sound like I've been out of it for days. I wanted to tell him I was here that I was okay but I still couldn't open my eyes, still couldn't move, but I kept trying to move my fingers to let him know I could hear him.

"You've been sleeping for three days" so it has been days then "The Doctor said if you don't wake up soon you..." you what, don't just stop, I need to know what you're telling me. "Just please wake up".

I felt a slight pressure against my forehead then my lips, a kiss "I love you" he whispered.

A while later I felt like myself again, I felt the pain again too, my neck, shoulder and my hip. Not long ago I heard the doc come in and tell Dimitri to go and get some sleep, I didn't want him to go, I missed him talking to me but I didn't want him tier himself out either.

It tried moving again a managed to at least I think I did, I kept moving my toes, my feet and my hands, after awhile I could move everything. Very slowly I managed to open my eyes; it was too bright in the room, which meant it was day for humans.

Once I let my eyes adjust to the light I found I was in a room in the clinic at the academy, I knew it well, I was on my own and the door was shut. Time to stop that horrible noise. I slowly made my way up the bed and reached of the plug on the wall, I flicked the switch and the room feel into silence. Thank god of that.

I then removed the pads from my chest and the tube from my arm, it hurt a little to pull in out but I'll get over it. I lay back down I didn't really have the energy to do much and I need it all if I was going to get out of here.

I just lay there for about an hour or so, which surprised me I thought someone would have check on me by now, then again when the doc thinks you're not going to live I guess there's not much point.

I looked around the room and found some of my clothing on the shelf, as least I wouldn't have to leave in this horrid hospital gown. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked over (okay limped over) I pulled on the sweets and tank top and slipped my feet into my trainers.

I walked to the door careful not to make a noise opening it, the hallway was clear with one nurse at the desk at the end of the hall, she was on the phone and distracted. I made my way up the hallway in the opposite direction towards the back of the building, and the door I opened for Dimitri the other night.

Freedom, it was day so pretty much everyone was sleeping apart from some guardian who were on guard, they were easy to get past, I slowly made my way to my room, first thing I wanted was a nice hot shower.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dimitri POV

After we got back to the academy and Rose was taken to the clinic, I hardly left her side; the doctor told us that if she didn't wake up soon then she might never wake up. Once her words were out I felt sick, I didn't know what to do.

When we first got here and she was taken from me, I wasn't allowed to see her, so I paced outside the room for what felt like hours.

"Dimitri you should go get changed, I'll let you know when you can see her" it was Alberta she had her had on my shoulder to stop me from pacing.

"No I need to be here, what if she needs me" god I sounded like a love sick puppy. I looked over at the door which she was behind, I wanted to go in there and find out what was taking so long.

"I'll call you, there is nothing you can do at the moment, and when she wake up she won't want to see you covered in blood, you need to get changed, you'll feel better after" feel better, how could I feel better, I should have been paying attention to what was happening around us, I should have got to her sooner. But I knew I was no good to her like this.

"You'll call" I asked just to make sure, she nodded so I agreed to go, saying I would be back as soon as possible, by the time I went got showered and changed and got back to the clinic, she was just being brought out of surgery.

That's when the doctor told us she was in a sort of coma and that if she didn't wake soon she might not every wake up but for now she's stable and hopes are high that she'll be okay. I wanted to believe it more than anything. She strong, she'll get through this.

"Can we see her" it was Lissa voice I heard but I don't remember her coming in or seeing her after we brought Rose in.

"Of cause you can" the doctor replied then left us. Lissa went in with Christian fallowing behind, as much as I wanted to be in there with Rose I knew Lissa had more right to see her first. I stood at the door, when I saw her, my heart sank, she looked so helpless, pale and so small, she was just lying there covered in tubes, she looked so alone.

I could see that Lissa blamed herself for what happened, she was telling Rose that she was sorry, because she got hurt because of her, because she was fighting for her, but if I knew Rose she wouldn't want Lissa to be sorry, she would want her to be safe and happy no matter what. That's what I loved about her, that she was always thinking of other before herself.

I walked slowly over to the other side of the bed and gently ran my finger down Rose's cheek. Her skin was so pale but still as soft as ever. I completely forgot that Lissa was there until she spoke to me.

"You love her, don't you?" it was barely a whisper but it still got my attention; I moved my hand back to my side and looked at the princess. I knew Rose never told her about us, but I didn't know what to do, I just knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, more than anything" she nodded and looked down at Rose, she was thinking, maybe about us lying to her; I could see she upset about not knowing.

"I think she loves you too" she looked up at me and our eyes locked "Doesn't she?"Oh god I hope so, more than anything I hope so. "She never told me, I had no idea, not until yesterday when Davis said that someone didn't love her because they chose me over her, he was talking about you wasn't he?"

"Yes"

"How long? I looked back at Rose, still lying there; she should be the one doing this, no that's not right, we should be doing this together.

I ran the back of my finger over her cheek again. "A few months, we tied to not feel for each other but got hard; all I could think about was her, being with her, training, talking it didn't matter, until I kissed her, after that I wanted more, we both did, but when I came down to it, we couldn't be together" I never took my eyes off of Rose's face "because of a lot of things"

It was Christian who spoke next and he didn't hide the fact that he didn't like me being with Rose "Like you being 7 years older than her, what were you thinking? You took advantage of her"

"No, it wasn't like that, we never...I never made her do anything, we tried to stop, but It was hard to be around her and not want to kiss her, that's when she asked for a new mentor, I didn't know anything about it, she didn't tell me" Christian was still looking at me like I was the bad guy, but the way Lissa looked at me was worse, I was pity and sadness.

"She told me it was to learn new styles of fighting" that's was what she told everyone, even though I got pulled into Kirova's office and was asked different questions on how I treat Rose, I would never make her do anything she didn't want to do, Christian pulled me out of my thoughts again.

"Did you sleep with her?" it was so out the blue I just stared at him,

"Christian!" Lissa smacked him on the arm.

"What? I want to know what Mr. High and mighty got out of it. Well, did you sleep with her?"

"Yes" I don't know if I should have said that or not.

"When?"

Lissa looked at me "You don't have to answer that" then looked at Christian "Christian this is not the time to be talking about this"

"When is the time Lis, when Rose doesn't wake up, I want to know why he thinks he had the right to...we are meant to look up to you, trust you, and all this time you're sleeping with underage girls, I guess it's a perk of the job right, get them to trust you then get the alone"

I was starting to get annoyed at him, did he think Rose could easily be tricked like that. I guess he doesn't know her that well "It was not like that, I've never done this before, I love her and we have only been together once and that was two nights ago, we you were taken"

Her head snapped up to look at me "What? When I was taking, you thought that would be a good time to have sex" I know she would take it like that.

"No, we didn't plan it or anything, she was in her room, I went to get the note Davis left, and she was upset about what had happened and about you going missing, we got into fight, she was having a go about me acting strange and about us being together, that's when I told her I loved her and things just happen"

"Oh" was all she said.

"I love her and will do anything for her" I was holding Rose hand looking for any signs that she was going to be okay.

"Then leave" I looked at Christian

"What?" I was a little stunted and not quite sure what he meant.

"I said leave, go away, leave her alone, I see you near her again and I will tell Kirova and you can say good bye to your freedom"

I hundred different things ran through my head then, from leaving Rose to staying and losing her, the way she clung to me in the ally before she was bit, making love to her, kissing her, her smile and laugh, the way just thinking about seeing her makes me feel more than just happy. I need her, but does she need me the same way?

"No" I looked at Christian "No, I won't leave her, until she tells me too, you can tell who ever you want, I'm not leaving her" both Lissa and Christian smiled at me, okay now I'm confused. He walked around the bed towards be and slapped me on the back.

"Glad to hear it" he said "We had to make that if your going to be with Rose, that you will look after her and not hurt her" they were testing me, to make sure I was good enough "We'll leave you alone so you can..." I nodded not knowing what to say, Lissa gave me a quick hug before walking to the door.

"She is going to be okay, I know she will" I told her before she left closing the door behind them.

For the next three day I hardly left her side, she still had not woke up, the doctor kept coming in to tell me to go get some sleep but I didn't want to, I wanted to be here when she woke up, she will wake up. I would set by her bed for an hour just talking to her, telling her what was going on, and that I missed her. I would rub circle on her wrist so she would know I was here.

"Wake up Roza, you have to wake up, we need you here, I need you here. I miss you" I whisper to her over and over.

"You've been sleeping for three days, The Doctor said if you don't wake up soon you..." I couldn't say it; I couldn't say it out loud, that she might not come back to me "Just please wake up". I gently kissed her forehead and her lips before telling her I loved her.

After a while the doctor come in and told me to go get some sleep, so I did, she said she would call if anything changes. I was gone for about four hours, when I came back Rose was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I stood in the shower for what felt like hours, just letting the heat from the water run over my saw mussels, my body ached, I rolled my shoulders only to hiss at the sharp pain that ran through it. I pushed my arms out against the stall wall and hung my head, letting the water hit the cut on my shoulder. It started to feel better already.

As I stood there I thought back to everything that happened three days ago, and to everything that could have happened, I couldn't believe that we had all lived, I can't remember how many times I thought I was going to die, how many time I thought I would lose everything, everyone that mattered to me.

I shivered as the water started to cool, I reluctantly turn the water off and step out the shower. Wrapped my towel around me and made my way to the counter were I left my cloths. I slowly dry and changed into a pair of gray sweats and black tank top, carefully not to rub my hip or shoulder.

I gathered my hair up to put into a bun, as I looked for my band to tie it, I glanced at the mirror, dropping my hair in shock I looked closer to my reflection, God I look like death. My skin was so pale and blotchy, my eyes were dark and scary, I had huge bags that no amount of canceller will ever be able to cover.

I sighed and left my hair down, it didn't matter I planned on going straight back to my room and going to bed for like a week or two. You would have thought that after being in a comer for days you would be well rested but no.

I grabbed my stuff and slowly made my way back to my room, I past a group of girls on the way, when they spotted me, they went quite and watched me pass, as soon as I did I heard them start whispering behind me.

..."she almost died"

"...did u see her at the dance?"

"... she saved the princess, gave herself in her place"

"...but she was with that Edward guy, he let them in"

"...but she saved everyone, killed so many Strigoi"

"..she did it for the marks just like last time"

That made me stop dead in my tracks, they were talking about Mason, I turn to look at them and they stopped talking again. I could have said something to defend myself, I could have made some Rose Hathaway comment, but I didn't, I didn't care what people thought about me, I know what I did and why I did it, so does the people who matter, everyone else didn't matter.

I gave a small smile and turned back to my room, after a few feet I heard them talking again but tuned it out, I didn't want to hear it.

I got to my door and slowly opened it, only to stop dead again, what is with people today, he had his back to me, looking at the pictures of me and Lissa in Portland, we were dressed as fairies for a party a friend was having.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory, everything was so much easier back then, it was just me and Lissa against the world, but this were different now I had Dimitri in my life, and as much as I would love to go back, I don't think I could ever live without not knowing him, he has changed me so much for the better.

He still didn't know I was there so I carefully closed the door and just watched him, I could tell he was smiling, that breath taking smile that always took my breath away. The smile he only every showed when he was with me.

"You know it's rude to be in someone's room without them" I startled him and he spun around the see me, knocking my pile of school book over as he did.

"Roza..." he whispered as he scrambled to pick up my books, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his expense.

When my book were back on the table, he straighten up and locked eyes with me, I stopped laughing and dropped my stuff on the floor by my feet.

"Hi" wow that was lame, after everything all I could say was Hi.

"HI" he whispered back. We moved at the same time, moving closer to each other, before I knew it we were on the floor and I was wrapped in up in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. I didn't even know I was crying until he whispered to me.

"Shh Roza, your save, everyone is okay, don't cry, please don't cry" I clung to him even more. After a few minutes he started to mutter in Russian to me, while he gently rocked me. I don't know how long we stayed like that for but i pulled from him, not letting him go completely, just so I could look at him.

He had a cut down his cheek but apart from that I could see anything other damage, I slowly reached out and gently ran my finger along the cut. His eyes closed at my touch.

"You're hurt" I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, reaching up to my lip, he slowly traced it with his finger,

"You too" he lent his head against mine "God Roza, I thought... I thought I was going to... to lose you, I was so worried, promise me you will never do anything like that again, do you hear me, I can't lose you"

I pulled back and looked at him, was he mad, he knows I can't do that, he knows I would do it all over again if it meant Lissa was safe. I gentle brushed my lips against his.

"You know I can't make that promise and I won't lie to you, but if Lissa..." he cut me off with his lips against mine, it lonely lasted a moment before he held me to him again my head to his chest.

"I know Roza, I know, just please be careful, and come to me, you should have come to me, promise next time you will come to me." I couldn't argue with that, I know he only wants to be there for me and help me when he can.

"I promise" I whispered he pushed me back so he could look at me, like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth, he must have believed me because he leant in to me and kissed me.

It was gently to begin with then turned more powerful, more full of need. We pulled back slightly,

"I love you" I whispered to him, he smiled and kissed me again.

"As I love you" he whispered against my lips before kissing me again. After a moment he pulled away and stood up held his hand out to me, which I gladly took and he helped me up. We walked over to the bed and he climbed on and sat with his back against the wall then he reached for me to join him. I curled up next to him with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. It wasn't long before I feel sleep,


End file.
